I Can Still Recall Our Last Summer
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: *Training summer camp OS* Another training camp after the competition. The Iwatobi boys and Samezuka team fraternize and share two weeks of summer. As for Makoto and Aiichiro, it's a room that they have to share. Two strangers, one room, two weeks and a ridiculously enormous crush growing and growing...
1. Day One : Moving In

The minute Ai stepped into the room he was supposed to share with Rin, and found the latter sitting on a bed with Nanase-senpai, he knew something was going on. When he dropped his three bags on the floor, announcing his presence, Rin jumped off the mattress and looked at him hesitantly.

"Ai, hi! Uh... It's kind of indelicate to say this but... You see, Haru and I thought that this training camp would be a good opportunity to spend more time together. So could you exchange rooms with him? Please?"

"Rin, that sounds like he doesn't have much choice..." Haru pointed nonchalantly. "Don't feel obliged Nitori, after all you were assigned here and Rin's your senpai. Feel free to refuse."

"Shut up Haru!"

"Plus you barely even know Makoto, it could be awkward for the both of you." He continued, obviously ignoring his friend.

Rin turned back to Ai and practically pleaded him with his eyes. The younger boy smiled hesitantly but nodded to show he was okay with it.

After all he always shared a room with Rin, he could let his Iwatobi's friends borrow him during the two week long training camp. They had only just reconciled and they surely needed time to catch up. He could still see his senpai all day, he just had to get used to not coming back to his room with him.

"It's okay, it's okay." He assured them. "I'm glad senpai can spend more time with you Nanase-san, he always talks about you so he must be really happy now."

"Nitori!" Rin growled, using his last name to show his disagreement.

"And it will be good for me to meet new people. That's the whole point of a common training camp. Tachibana-senpai seemed really kind, I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

Haruka nodded with a rare little smile before going back to whatever book he was reading. Rin sighed with relief and gave him an almost apologetic look.

"Thank you a lot Ai. I owe you one. Here's Haruka's pass for the room."

The younger smiled again, exchanging his pass for Nanase's one. Rin ruffled his hair before he left him and whispered a final thank you. He closed the door, leaving him alone in the corridor with three bags and a pass for a room he'd have to share with a stranger. Great.

Resigned, he lifted his bags and made his way to the room Rin indicated to him. It was on the upper floor and it meant he had to drag his heavy luggage a little further. It was mostly his fault for having to carry all of his stuff with him every time he travelled. With some effort, he reached his new room and knocked on the door. It was true that he had a pass but if his new room-mate was in here, it would be impolite to come in unannounced. He soon heard footsteps and saw the doorknob turn.

Makoto Tachibana, the giant (compared to him and most of the guys at least) of Iwatobi, opened the door with an already gentle smile on his face.

"Nitori-kun right?"

"Hum, yeah. Sorry to intrude but..."

"Come in, come in. Haruka told me about the little exchange already."

"Oh okay..."

His face must have betrayed him because the tall boy gave him a perplex look.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I was just a bit caught off guard when Rin-senpai suddenly asked me to trade rooms with Nanase-senpai. But I'm fine with it! Don't worry!" He smiled, sincerely.

"Caught off guard? You mean he didn't tell you anything before today?"

"Err, no, not before I came to his room actually. He must have forgotten."

Makoto looked mildly bothered and Ai was afraid for a second that he had said something wrong.

"This guy really...He seriously needs to be a little more tactful and sensitive...Sorry for the disturbance Nitori-kun. I hope you really don't mind sharing this room with me. If you do, don't be afraid to say so, we can still ask him to..."

"No, no really I'm fine! But...Are you?"

"Huh?" His expression seemed merely surprised and Ai immediately felt uneasy. He needed to ask him though.

"Are you annoyed by this? Do you mind sharing room with me? You and Nanase-senpai seem to be good friends so I feel a little guilty for separating you.

"Oh! No don't worry! I totally understand that those two want to spend some time together and I don't mind exchanging room-mates if it's you Nitori-kun."

His bright smile and kind words almost made him blush from both pleasure and embarrassment. After some more reassuring words, he helped him carry his heavy bags to his bed (the one beside the French doors that lead to a balcony).

Then they both went back about their own business. Still, despite Makoto welcoming behaviour and Ai's usual cheerful attitude, the atmosphere became heavy and awkward. They barely knew each other, they were both a little too shy to engage in any sort of conversation and they didn't know what they could talk about anyway. So they just occupied themselves for a while; Makoto reading some book, Nitori putting his things in order.

He went to the balcony, enjoying the view they had on the little town and the ocean. The same place they went some time ago for their pre-tournament training. Apparently the Iwatobi's boys went here as well but he hadn't seen any of them back then. The common training camp was Mikoshiba-senpai and Rin-senpai's sister's idea; a way to encourage competitively and build bonds as well. Ai hoped that it would become easier and less awkward between him and Makoto. Truly, he seemed nice and caring but forcefully putting them in the same room didn't help to create a light mood. He hoped it would improve over the next few days.

When he left the balcony, Makoto had fallen asleep, book still in hand, lights on. He hesitated for a few seconds before putting the book on the bedside table and turning the lamp off. Makoto moved a little in his sleep and Ai took a few steps back before getting in his own bed and changing for the night. He left his worried thoughts behind and let sleep overcome him.


	2. Day Two : Awkward

Awkward. An awkward heavy silence filled the air from the moment they came back to their room after dinner. Once again they both went about their own business. They tried engaging in conversation earlier but they were both too nervous and tired for it to last very long at all. So after a few "How was your day?", "What are you listening to?" and "The weather's nice, right?" they gave up.

Usually Nitori wasn't this shy, maybe a little but not that much, but Makoto was kind of... intimidating. Not in a wrong way, he was just really tall and muscular and kind and handsome. What? He had every right to call him handsome, it was the truth after all. It wasn't like his sexuality was a mystery, either. And it was also a fact that Makoto, a tall, kind, muscular, handsome man was intimidating for a boy like him.

From the corner of his eyes he looked at Makoto, marvelling a little at how his muscles stretched his already tight t-shirt. Rin would say that he was creepy but no, he was just admiring and a little envious of his fair body. He could appreciate someone's beauty without having shameful thoughts, jeez!

But of course those thoughts (even if they were totally pure) didn't help to dissipate the awkward mood... Not one bit...

oOo

For his part, Makoto felt a little uneasy, too. First, he felt kind of guilty about the fact that Rin surely forced his hand and made him exchange rooms. Second Nitori seemed somehow... he didn't know exactly... afraid? Intimidated by him? He was conscious that his height and stature was rather impressive but he never thought that would be any reason to fear him.

Maybe he was as shy as Makoto? He, himself was reluctant to talk to him. Honestly, he had no idea what Nitori liked. And maybe he didn't even want Makoto to annoy him with questions; he seemed bothered the last time he talked to him. It was hard enough to be kicked out of his own room, maybe was he still angry about it? …Aaaah truly he really had no idea why it was so hard to talk to him. Maybe it was just him that was a big clumsy idiot and made Nitori uneasy with his awkwardness. Yeah it was probably that.

He just told himself that it would probably pass and that everything would cool down in a few days. And if that wasn't the case then he'd just ask Rin to take back his usual room-mate. After all, maybe Nitori needed a bit of intimacy and preferred to share his room with close friends, he could understand.

He was kind of confused though. Nitori looked like a nice guy, that seemed so cheerful at first sight, it would have been great to learn more about him. After all it was himself who said that a training camp was a great opportunity to meet new people. That's what Rin and Haruka told him at least. Was it just fake words to reassure them?

He dared to look at the younger teen and only to be transfixed. He was as slender and short as Nagisa but paler, which accentuated the dark little mole under his eye. Eyes made of a beautiful, clear blue by the way. A fair face framed by a bowl of silver, surely silky, hair. He surely had some muscles and wasn't weak due to swimming, but he looked so delicate and beautiful in spite of that. Nagisa would really love to kidnap him for shopping and embellish him until utterly content. Yep, he would be the perfect victim for the little blonde.

Suddenly Nitori raised his eyes and met his gaze. Almost feeling like a voyeur, Makoto turned back to his book, hiding his embarrassed blushing behind his hand. That night the awkward silence persisted.


	3. Day Three : Dangerous Mess

Nitori Aiichiro was unfortunately infamous for one thing. The monstrous mess he always left in his wake.

Ever since he was little he never could organize his stuff nor create some kind of order amongst his chaos. His room, at home, was the very definition of shambles. And if it wasn't for Rin-senpai, his room in Samezuka would have followed the same path.

And now his next victim seemed to be his hotel-room.

There was mess everywhere. E-ve-ry-where. On his bedside table, inside his bedside table, in his closet, on top of his closet, on the floor, on his bed, under his bed, next to his bed... Even the bathroom had begun to overflow with his stuff. From snacks and soda to paper and pencils and even his laptop, every single thing he possessed was spread around the room. And with his three full bags he had a lot of stuff to spread. It was a glorious mess. At least he tried to keep it on his side of the room. He tried.

In total honesty it never bothered Ai, he was perfectly able to find what he wanted in his mess. Tons and tons of paper could pile up on his desk and he'd have no problem tracking down his last English test or a letter from his grand-parents. Somehow, he had organized his mess.

Mess was familiar, mess was reassuring, mess was his natural environment. Until the fatal day, his dear mess turned against him.

It was the third day that he had shared a room with Makoto and it was as awkward as ever. They were still minding their own business, eyeing each other not so discreetly and struggling in silence to find a way to break the ice. Then Ai decided to search through his messy section of their closet. He needed a book on the very top shelf, along with lots of other stuff. So he had to use a chair to even have a chance of reaching it. A really unstable chair. And even balancing precariously, he still had to pat blindly to find it, his eyes too much below the closet's top shelf. With clumsy fingers, he pushed some things aside in search of the thin pages and plasticised cover of the book in question.

Then he found something that might be it. Unfortunately, it was stuck under something else. Ai pulled the book a little, trying to ease it out from underneath, in vain. Then he pulled a little harder. And harder. And a little more. In frustration, he gave a last violent shake... And the book followed immediately. Dragging a lot of other things with it that obviously fell right on top of him. Which made him lose his balance. And land clumsily on the floor, under his own big mess. He surely yelped in the process but it happened so quickly that it wasn't like he had the time to react or even realize what was happening. Next thing he knew he was sprawled on the ground, trying to push away the ocean of stuff that covered him. Dizzy from a sharp pain, where something heavy had hit his forehead, and on the back of his head where he hit the floor. He saw white for a second before he heard a worried voice above him.

"Nitori-kun? Nitori-kun can you hear me?"

He groaned, forcing the room to come back into focus. Makoto's face appeared clearly above him, marred by a worried expression.

"Humm... Yeah..."

He tried to stand up but the dizziness made him lose his balance and fall again. But this time Makoto caught him and helped him to sit, back to his bed's edge. Gradually, the dizziness faded and he came back to his senses.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Did you land hard?" The other asked him, receiving a negative nod. But his lack of speech seemed to provoke even more worry in Makoto, who then started to over-reaction. Really he looked at him like he nearly died when he had just fallen like an idiot.

"How many fingers?" He suddenly said, showing his hand to the poor confused Ai.

He blinked a few seconds, analysed the situation and his current state, looked at Makoto's face and burst out laughing, which made the other boy's eyes widen even more.

"Oh god... You're really that bad?"

Ai huffed between two laughs before pushing his hand away. Eyes full of tears of amusement and relief.

"No I'm fine." He finally sighed, breathless. "I was just... I was so scared when I fell but now I realize how ridiculous I might have been… Oh god, such a fright... And your face on top of that... Oh and three by the way."

Makoto frowned at this. Ai pointed his fingers with his own trembling one.

"... I see... Ow man, you scared me to death. One second you were just searching something and the next one you were stunned on the floor. You fell pretty hard, you're sure you're okay? We maybe should call a coach and make sure you don't have a concussion."

"No, no, I swear I'm fine!" Ai assured, panicking a little at the idea of annoying someone for this. "I'm clumsy so I fall quite often, I am hard headed don't worry. I'm pretty sure I'll have nothing but a bump tomorrow."

An alleviated sigh left the brunette's mouth and his worried expression relaxed, a sweet smile spread across his face.

"Oh, that I can fix."

He stood up, ready to go, but gave a last concerned look at Ai.

"Can I leave you alone for a second? You're sure you're not going to lose consciousness?"

"Yes, once again I'm totally fine." He might have sounded a little sulky because Makoto chuckled, eyes full of laughter. Then he left the room.

Ai put back his head on the bed's edge, closing his eyes, massaging his throbbing forehead. He may be perfectly fine but his head hurt like hell. He thought back to his fall and it made him blush with embarrassment. Once again he had proven just how weird and clumsy he was. Perfect. Now Makoto will really think that he's a helpless idiot. Well, at least his stupidity kind of broke the ice, right?

He giggled a little at this idea. Really they needed him to make a mess, play the acrobat balancing on a chair and fall like an idiot to have a real conversation. Their life was a drama.

"What made you laugh?"

He jumped a little, taken aback by Makoto's sudden return. The latter smiled in an apologetic way before showing him a pack of ice cubes and a thin towel to wrap them in. Carefully he applied it to his forehead; the fact that he did this himself instead of just handing the ice cubes to Ai flustered him a little. The older of the two surely noticed as he gave him a warm, yet embarrassed, smile for the umpteenth time.

"I'm used to pampering and taking care of other people. You can't even imagine what kind of situations my younger siblings get themselves into."

Oh, so he had siblings. Not really surprising in fact, he has all the qualities of a big protective brother. His actions were always so maternal and kind, he was the type of person who immediately gained other people's trust. And it worked on Ai as well as he let him gently rub the ice on his skin.

"So...What made you laugh?" Makoto casually said, like he was trying to not lose the brief moment of social ease they were having.

Ai scratched his cheek with a shy pout.

"Well...Just the thought that I needed to make a fool of myself for us to finally have a normal conversation."

The older tensed a little at this before going back to his task.

"...Yeah it's somehow embarrassing, right?" He calmly answered. "And even if you had to pay a price for it, it's kind of nice to not feel this awkward mood anymore, you know?"

Ai nodded vigorously and Makoto restrained a laugh.

"Don't move your head while I'm holding the ice please."

"Ah! Sorry! I forgot about that!" The silver-haired boy calmed down a little. "But I agree. It was becoming way too awkward, I was really stressed by that and it kept bothering me all day."

"Really? Then why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Because..." He mumbled. "I didn't want to bother you. After all you were kind enough to let me share the room with you. And every time I tried to start a conversation I felt ridiculous so..."

"But you did start this conversation in a ridiculous way though."

"Tachibana-senpai!" He protested, a deep blush covering his face.

"Sorry, sorry, it was just too tempting to not tease you. Aaaaah actually I don't really have the right to mock you since I was thinking the same thing. I thought that it must be hard to share your room with a stranger and I didn't want to pressure you or impose my presence. I wasn't sure you wanted me to talk to you so...I kind of gave up."

"Ah! The same goes here! But Tachibana-senpai, you didn't pressure nor bother me at all. You're a little intimidating at first but I know you're really nice. So from now on feel free to talk to me please." Ai said in a rushed pace, nearly mispronouncing half of his words.

"F...Fine by me." The other stuttered, a little taken aback. "But you have to do the same toward me then. Stop being afraid of bothering me, okay?"

"Okay, Tachibana-senpai." Ai smiled, one of his true bright grins.

"And please call me Makoto, it's a little embarrassing. All my friends just use my first name so it doesn't feel right if you're the only one calling me Tachibana."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Perfect. Now stop moving or this ice pack will end up in your mouth."

"Makoto-senpai! Is that a threat?" He gasped, false worry on his face.

"What?! No!" Makoto reacted immediately, totally shocked by what his words could imply.

Ai giggled a little at his panicking face and Makoto gently punished him by putting the freezing pack against his neck.

"Uwaaaah! Makoto-senpai is not that nice actually!"

And even if they calmed down after their little bickering and came back to a quiet mood, the awkwardness had disappeared and they both wished each other a good night before turning the light off.

For once Nitori's mess had turned against him. For the better.


	4. Day Four : Massage

When Makoto came out of the bathroom and let out a sharp hiss, Aiichiro frowned. The taller boy rubbed his shoulders, visibly in pain but unable to do anything about it.

"Is everything okay Makoto-senpai?"

His interlocutor offered a reassuring smile, trying to ease his hurt expression.

"Yes, yes. Just a little tense in the back, must have made too much efforts in practice today."

A new hiss when he dared to move discredited him. Ai's face darkened with worry and he stood up to approach the other.

"Just a little tense?"

"...Okay my shoulders hurt…a little."

The younger quirked an eyebrow, he was used to denial and masks with Rin. And Makoto was maybe even worse since he always took care of others and never let the others return the favour. Well not this time, Ai had decided to mother the Mamakoto (thanks Nagisa for the weird nicknames) for once.

Mentally asking Makoto for forgiveness for this, he poked him in the shoulder. A yelp escaped the other lips. Reticently the older boy yielded.

"Well maybe more than a little. It's like a twinge in my upper back. Like I said I surely put too much effort into practice today or made a wrong move. But it's okay, I just need to rest and it will be fine."

"Hummm...You sure you don't want to see a physio? It might be something nasty; maybe tomorrow it will be worse. You shouldn't take any risks..." Ai quickly warned, feeling like they had reversed theor roles since the night previous.

Makoto merely laughed and patted him on the head.

"I have enough experience to know the difference between a little pain and a real wound. Beside it would put the team in a delicate situation if I neglected myself. So don't worry I'm not putting my health in danger."

Ai pouted a little. He was right but once again he was thinking of the good of the team before his own. Well, it was more proof, if it was even needed, of just how caring and selfless he was. But still it was really unnerving to never hear him complain or think a little selfishly. Maybe it was annoying for Ai because it made him admire Makoto all the more and made him feel like a whiny weakling by comparison.

Anyway, he said that if Makoto didn't take care of himself he would do it for him. Whether he wanted him to or not.

"I could relieve you of a little pain, I'm quite talented at massage."

"Massage?" Makoto winced a bit. "Well it can't do any bad, I suppose. But don't feel obligated to, I don't want to bother you."

"No, no it would be a pleasure. People say that I'm good at it. Even Rin-senpai asks me when he's exhausted and full of cramps." Ai declared with a cheerful smile, almost bouncing on his feet at the idea of helping someone, especially if it was Makoto.

"Haha then if you really gained Rin's favours you must be really good. Fine, I leave it to you, my back is in your hands."

"I'll do my best!" He answered immediately before lightly pushing the older boy towards the bed, making him sit on the edge. Then he slid behind him, kneeling on the mattress. Makoto was shirtless which would help him to do a good job...but maybe won't help him to focus totally on his task...Jeez he was so fit, so well defined...So much better than most of the models he had seen in his...hum...magazines...He was really in awe, admiring such a fine body and wishing he could be at least half this well built.

He breathed in before touching the warm tanned skin. Gently tracing a path on his upper back, searching and scanning the point of tension. And damn he had a lot! Was he a stressed guy behind his calm appearance? Of course, how couldn't he be? Being the captain of the team, dealing with Haruka odd behaviour, Nagisa's malice and surely a lot of others problems...No wonder he was starting to be in pain with so much tension accumulated in his body.

He lightly added pressure to some tension spots and started to rub. His hand circled Makoto's shoulders, his fingers hooking them from the front, his thumbs doing all the work in the back. Slowly, he brushed his thumbs against the firm skin, starting from the neck, sliding throughout the shoulder line. As he repeated the movement, he added more and more pressure.

The friction of skin against skin was really embarrassing in some ways. Ai felt his cheeks adopting a light shade of pink and his palm moistening. He was used to this kind of contact; after all, he often massaged his team-mates. But with someone he barely knew, it made the act a lot more delicate and intimate. It was like he was making further acquaintance with him in a physical way. And it was embarrassing and interesting at the same time.

Forgetting the enticing sensations for a minute, he rubbed Makoto's shoulder blades, slowly and firmly. A groan came from the brunette's mouth, stunning Aiichiro for a moment. That sound, for some strange reason, seemed to travel through his fingers like an electric jolt and sent shivers down his spine. The other boy must have realised his shocked state because he cleared his throat and wiggled a little. It made Ai react and he continued the massage, ignoring how the groan had affected him.

No. He must concentrate. Makoto was a new friend and this massage was nothing but platonic and friendly. Completely and solely a friendly gesture. He may be a boy with the most attractive back he had ever seen but he was a friend and nothing more.

He decided to finish up quickly, his thumbs going straight to the back of his neck to softly massage the muscles there. Then he passed his fingers one last time on the shoulder line and let go of Makoto with a satisfied nod. The muscles seemed more relaxed and appeased, he was sure that the rest of the pain would disappear with a good night's sleep.

"Thanks a lot Aiichiro-kun. You weren't just showing off, you really are good at this. Did you take classes or something?" Makoto asked him with a grateful smile.

"Nope. I do it all by feel, I just find the point of tension and try to loosen it. Though, I'm not that good, I just know the basics."

"Stop being so modest. You did a really great job, I can move my arm more freely now. And you're really subtle and careful with your touch, it was really pleasant. Thank you again." Once again Makoto patted him on the head and the younger boy felt a weird rush of heat flood his head and belly. Troubled, he faked his best beaming smile before rolling off the bed.

"If you need my service again don't hesitate to ask Makoto-senpai! Now, if you don't mind too much, it's my turn to shower."

"Okay." The older responded with nearly as much glee.

The instant Ai closed the bathroom door, he lent against it and his smile fell. His hand hesitantly rubbed his belly at the place the strange heat blossomed. Then he shook his head and decided to drown his stupid trouble under a fresh shower.


	5. Day Five : Playing Mario-Kart

On the fifth night together, when Aiichiro entered their room and glanced at what Makoto was doing, sprawled on his bed, he knew he had found his soul-mate.

"Is that Mario Kart ?!" He cried out loud, climbing next to the older boy, looking over his broad shoulder.

Makoto jumped a little and gave him a surprised look before confirming.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a 3DS ? Maaan, my battery died on the ride to camp and I forgot to take a charger. Could you please lend me yours? Please ?!"

His pleading tone made the brunette chuckled, and then naturally let him borrow his charger. Nitori literally bounced with glee while searching for his game console. Once it was recharging he immediately turned it on, starting his own game with an obvious pleasure.

"Perfect! Now come at me !"

"Huh ?" Makoto said dumbly.

"I need some competition, I'm bored playing against computers, I need a real challenge. So you're going to give it to me !" He beamed, hopefully staring at the other boy.

For the past two days, they were much more comfortable with each other. And even if Ai felt troubling feelings from time to time, he found that it was easy to get along and talk with Makoto. Unlike Rin he never pointed out parts his loud and noisy personality; he merely chuckled at his odd behaviours, never looking annoyed by them. He didn't know if he was trying to be kind to him or if he really appreciated him as he was...But it was nice for once to have someone who never mocked you, never told you to shut up for a minute.

Makoto yielded to his supplications, smiling as always. A sweet patient smile he seemed to never lose.

"Okay, okay. I'm not really strong through, Haru is way better than me."

"I bet Rin-senpai could beat him with one hand." The younger boy retorted instantly.

He giggled as Makoto puffed out his cheeks in false anger. Since they argued vehemently during practice to determine whether it was Haruka or Rin who was the best, and realized they did that a lot and it made them look like idiots, they made a joke of it. Now, whenever their friends started another stupid competition over something ridiculous, they bickered like children, trying to tease and make the other crack. It started during yesterday morning's practice and since Nitori just loved to see Makoto's flustered and agitated face. It was kind of funny to see such a strong calm guy panic like that.

"I doubt that, Haru is really fast."

"And Rin-senpai is so strong he kicks half the opponents off the road."

"That's not really fair."

"That's the game !" Ai happily shrugged. "Now I'll show you Samezuka greatness by winning these circuits. All of them."

"You're pretty confident for once. Well I suppose you can be, after all, I'm not a very good player."

oOo

The shocked, outraged look Aiichiro gave Makoto was priceless.

"You pushed me out the Rainbow Road. You. Pushed me out. The Rainbow Road. Right before the finishing line. I was first and now...and now I'm seventh !"

"Sorry Aiichiro-kun." He said with a smile but was anything but sorry.

"You pushed me! You pushed my cute and innocent Shy Guy with your brutal monkey ! That's...That's not fair !"

"That's the game." Makoto just chuckled repeating his own words back at him.

Nitori stared at him for a minute, dumbfounded. Then he bolted and a heavy pillow hit the brunette's face.

Since the game started he had totally ridiculed him, winning every race, teasing him with sugared mockeries. Every time he thought he was going to win he was unceremoniously hit by a shell or something else. But this time he went too far. He pushed him of the Rainbow Road.

"You liar ! Not a very good player ? Right! I can't believe it! I should have won, for the first time in my life I was going to win the Rainbow Road ! And you destroyed my dream !"

Furiously he tried to beat Makoto with the pillow, making him pay for his lies. The older boy just burst out laughing, pushing him away to protect himself against the violent attack.

"Well I'm not really a good player. I just play a lot with my siblings and Haru is a really strong opponent so...I guess that for once you showed off."

Ai screamed with indignation.

"You..."

He hit the other's boy head, again.

"...big..."

Then pushed him down on the mattress.

"...jerk !"

Sitting on him to suppress any chance of escape he finished his pillow murder. And even with all the rage and spite in the world he couldn't help but join Makoto in his uncontrollable laugh, weakening in his blow and finally giving up on teaching him a lesson. Tears in his eyes because of his giggles, he tossed away the pillow and stared at the guy underneath him.

"You tricked me senpai..."

"Well if I knew you would be such a bad player I would have let you win."

"You fear me now ?" Aiichiro snickered cutely, amused by Makoto's messed hair and red-from-struggling cheeks.

"How could I not ? Fluffy pillow are a dreadful weapon, even more when they're used by tiny pouting boy."

He could only laugh again at this, slowly calming down and realizing that he totally over-reacted. But it was stronger than him, with someone like Makoto he just felt like he could be him and show his weirdness without worrying. He wasn't afraid of teasing him as he wasn't afraid Makoto would mock him. It was so simple, so great.

"Well now could you move before you crush me ? You're far more lethal than your pillow right now."

Ai suddenly realized that first he was really crushing Makoto with his weight, second he was straddling him. It made the strong warmth come back in his belly. Even if Makoto didn't really seem to mind the closeness despite the fact that they barely knew each other some days ago, the position could really look...well...suggestive.

"Right sorry..." He quickly rolled off the older boy and put a safe amount of distance between them.

"It's okay. And in fact it's kind of great to see you like this. Usually you look like you restrain yourself when we are with the others."

"I'm trying not to annoy people. I know I can be hard to handle or support sometimes so..." He justified himself, somehow a little embarrassed.

"I don't mind. Really." Makoto reassured him with a big smile. "You're still better than Nagisa I can assure you of that. And I like to see you like this, it's more like you, it's cute."

He knew perfectly well that the older boy said it without afterthought or implying anything else. Still, it made his chest heavy with a bundle of embarrassment and pleasure. It was weird. But good at the same time. So good and warm.

"Well what about a second round ?"

Nitori immediately pushed those thoughts away to agree with Makoto and turning his focus back to the game. Now that he was prepared, he wouldn't be tricked anymore.

"I'll go easy on you, I promise."

A moment later, a pillow hit Makoto in the face again.

"I'll show you easy !"


	6. Day Six : Playing Corpse Party

**Hey people ! Just a little note to warn you I'll be away for ten days at least and I'll surely won't be able to post any new chapter until then. So I'm posting a last one before leaving, no beta read on this one so excuse the mistakes please.**

**Enjoy my cuties !**

* * *

On their sixth night together, they had drain their whole collection of video games. Without trying to kill each other. Well almost. Ai couldn't let Makoto kill his precious Greninja without sending one more pillow at his head. But finally he proved him his superiority in Pokemon battle by defeating the other team. Twelve time. When he said that it was becoming a little boring it was his turn to take a pillow in the face.

But now they finished all the game they had on their console yet they still wanted something to compete over. So Ai had a brillant idea. He went to grabb his laptop and searched through his files for the last game he downloaded. He heard a lot about it, even thought it was an old game, still he hadn't touched it yet. Beside him Makoto leaned on, curious. The younger started the game and a big title appeared on the now black screen.

Corpse Party.

"Isn't this a horror game ?" He heard Makoto suddenly really low voice beside him.

"Yep ! And a good one from what people told me ! And I'm inaugurating it for you senpai !"

"Ahah thank you..."

He didn't notice Makoto dreadful shiver. He should have.

oOo

"Oh my god...Did he just kill his friend ?! One more time ?!"

The two of them wore identical horrified expression while the "sexy-but-surely-psycho-hunk", like Aiichiro called him, eviscerated his friend. Friend that he previously stabbed and pushed in a floor hole.

"Yes ! First he totally went like 'This is Sparta !' against him and now he...he make a remake of Saw !" the silver haired boy cried out.

"Like what ?"

"American movies, I'll explain it later but for now..." He pointed a trembling finger at the screen, face pale and eyes watering.

Then they shared a look of pure terror as the hunk turned his murdering rage toward the little girl they were playing. Their reaction was immediate and spontaneous.

"Ruuun !"

It was supposed to be Makoto turn to play so his fingers jumped on the keyboard. Panicking, he searched a way to escape the murderer. Panicking a little too much actually, he seemed close to pass out.

"No Makoto-senpai ! There was the ghost girl here !"

Luckily, or maybe not, the entrance door to the bridge was locked now. They turned back. And bumped into the hunk. Messily, Makoto managed to miraculously escape the psychopath. They ran through the building, going anywhere and nowhere at the same time, moaning like sissies. Finally they found a key for the entrance and made their way back, praying hard for the ghost girl (who was previously waiting for them outside) to be gone.

"Oh jeez we're lucky ! Ah ! He's still following us !"

The brunette squeaked and continued to run in the dark corridors littered by dead bodies. Suddenly Sachiko's ghost showed them the way and they hesitated, stopping suddenly in the middle of the corridor.

"I don't trust her..." Makoto whimpered.

"Senpai it's her or the sexy psycho ! Follow her ! Quick !"

But the older seemed tetanized because of this dilemna, not moving at all while the killer came nearer and nearer...So Ai pushed him off the keyboard and took commands. He ran away from the deadly hunk, thinking that Sachiko couldn't be worst. Honestly it was like choosing between two evils, plague or cholera.

Totally ignoring Makoto's state, he tapped away on the computer, searching a way to escape. He, too, was panicked and scared but they couldn't let the sexy psycho kill them now. Finally the chase ended as a cutscene started. Upset stomach, moisted hands and tight throat, he waited. Their character left the screen, the hunk stopped, yelling some threat once again. And the zombie man, Sachiko side-kick, appeared behind him. With an axe.

"Makoto ! Shit ! Look at that !"

He took some distance from the screen as the axe fell. On sexy psycho head. And then all was black. Slowly, a new scene started. But neither of them came back near the laptop. Instead they stayed stunned and silent. Still shocked. Ai's blood was pulsing madly and his heart pounded like he tried to go out of his chest. At this thought he winced. Not a good thing to think about when you just played a game where everybody finished with their inside spread across the floor.

"I...I think it's enough for tonight..."

He jumped a little at Makoto's voice, still frightened by the game. Then he gave him a look above his shoulder, hesitating a little bit.

"B...But, we only have this chapter left to finish the game. Don't you want to know what's happening next ? It's too bad to stop there we're so cl..."

"I said it's enough !"

This time he jumped and yelped too. This violent outburst surprised him. Confused, he fully turned toward the older boy. Only to find him trembling, face hidden behind his knees.

Still surprised but also worried, he approached him. His hand carefully brushed against the other's arm. Makoto startled, his face rising from his shelter. Then Nitori noticed them. The tears born from fear and frustration. He surely looked taken aback, after all he always had this image of a strong and fearless Makoto. Never he could have thought he would be this affected by an old horror rpg.

"Makoto-senpai..." He whispered, sorry for him and guilty for forcing him to play this. "You should have said it sooner that you're this scared of horror games."

"W...What ?! No ! No, I'm not scared ! It's just...You know it's late, I'm tired. That's why I said we should stop. See I'm so tired I'm nearly crying. Ahah !"

Immediatly the gentle smile was back, covering Makoto's fear. Like a mask. But if Ai was naive, he certainly wasn't stupid, he won't be fooled by such a lie.

"It's okay to be scared senpai ! I was scared too ! Jeez I was scared to death !"

"Uh..I...No it's not..." Makoto stuttered, waving his hands with a wobbly smile. Nitori started to be annoyed by his denial. Seriously it wasn't that embarassing. Did he thought he would mock him ? If that was the reason of his lie then he thought really lowly of Ai.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of senpai ! Everybody have his weaknesses. Myself I have tons of them, I'm scared by a lot of things. Do you think I'm lame then ?"

"Of course not ! But..."

"But nothing !" He protested, pouting a little in annoyance. Then his expression softened. "It's totally okay senpai. You should have told me sooner thought...I wouldn't have proposed this game..."

Makoto sighed, defeated. He offered him a unsure smile and patted him on the head, like he used to do these last days.

"Well, well. It was a little embarassing for me you know ? I'm ridiculously afraid when it come to spirits and ghosts. And you seemed so excited to play, I didn't want to spoil your pleasure."

Sulking, Ai rised big blue worried eyes at him. The older seemed more calm, less tense now that he confessed. He smiled kindly at him, still a little pale thought.

"Still...You should have told me instead of enduring it and finally crack up."

"Honestly I didn't want you to think I'm chicken-hearted or stupid." A nervous laugh escaped his lips. The younger frowned a little and poked him, arboring an exagerated pout.

"You think really lowly of me senpai !" Then his expression took a teasing shade. "I don't think you're stupid. Actually it's quite cute !" He beamed with all his brutal honnesty.

"W...What ?! Aiichiro-kun ! It's even more embarassing !" Makoto hid his crimson face behind his hands.

"Sorry, sorry. I meant it in a good way. It's nice to see that even you have some weak spots Makoto-senpai."

The later stuttered a little more before dropping his shoulders in defeat. Nitori genuinely giggled.

"Well I should close the game. It must be late...What ?! This late ?!"

"Haha I wasn't entirely lying earlier...It's really late, we're going to be tired tomorrow morning." Makoto chuckled, almost apologetic.

"My...Mikoshiba-senpai is going to kick my ass..."

The older chuckled again before rolling off the bed and climbing on his own.

"Let's sleep then. And hope we won't look like zombies at practice...Ugh bad choice of words." He whined before slipping under the cover, his face suddenly pale. The younger giggled once more before closing and putting the laptop on the floor. Then he turned the light off.

"Goodnight Makoto-senpai. And again...sorry."

"It's nothing. Tomorrow I will have forgotten all of this."

With a smile, Nitori nuzzled his pillow. The night didn't go as he had expected. He would never have thought Makoto would be afraid of horror games or even supernatural things from what he said. But even if it kind of spoiled his appearance of strong and confident captain, it was really cute. Sure, Ai wasn't really proud of him, for ignoring his fear and letting him break under pression. But deep inside him, he was glad he could see this side of him. This way he looked a lot less...impressive ?

Slowly, he felt the sleep take over him. He was almost dozing off when a sound of rustled sheets made him open his eyes. A little numb with the tiredness, he lazily poked his head up. Makoto was rolling in his bed, restless. Worried, the younger rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Makoto ?" He mumbled.

The older jumped like a scared fawn, eyes widening as he turned toward him.

"Oh ! Aiichiro ! You sc...I mean you surprised me."

"Are you okay ?" His tone was perplex.

The brunette showed a nervous grin, nodding eargily.

"Yes, just a little febrile. It's quite hot tonight and playing late make me a little..."

One of Ai's books pile choose this moment for crumbling down. In response the other blenched and wailed lowly, miserably. For a long time Aiichiro just stared at him, incredulous. Then he sighed as the older passed a trembling hand on his sweaty nape.

"You're lying again senpai. You're still scared aren't you ?"

"...Maybe a little..." Makoto confessed. "Sorry..."

With a tired huff, he left his bed, took his pillow and approached his senpai's bed. Then, under Makoto's agaped face, he pushed him a little, making himself a place.

"...What are you doing ?"

"I'm going to protect you from the spirits." Ai answered with a radiating yet tired smile.

"You...You really don't need to..."

"It's okay ! I always wanted to do this. I never had sibling and when Rin-senpai had nightmares he wouldn't let me come near him. Please ? You'll do me a favor."

Well it was a little exagerated. But since Makoto was too soft to deny others any favors he won't be able to refuse him this one. Was it a little cunning from him ? Oh whatever he just wanted to sleep and help Makoto to rest as well.

"Come on. I won't be able to sleep if you jump everytime you hear a noise."

"Aiichiro-kun ! It's already embarassing enough !"

"Then let me sleep by your side. Honestly...I feel a little scared myself. But if we stay together I'm sure we'll be okay. Please ?"

He lied again, he wasn't scared, not even one bit. But it was his last weapon against the older. Makoto hesitated, biting his lips. But finally he yielded with a kind, helpless smile.

"Fine then." He laid down next to Ai and they stared at each other for some seconds before shifting a little and closing their eyes.

Nitori didn't think of how strange this situation could be. And now that he was lying next to the other, he was totally aware of how close they were. The bed was large but they brushed against each other sometimes. As he drifted into sleep, Ai tried to ignore the weird feeling the contact that Makoto's warm feet against his own procured him.


	7. Day Seven : Calor

**Hey I'm back from vacations ! Finally a new chapter for you my cuties, no beta-read again so sorry. But at least I'm back to feed the fandom ;)**

* * *

« Could the three of you come out of the pool already ?! »

Arms crossed on his chest, Rin eyed them scornfully. Aiichiro gripped the pool's edge but didn't make a move to pull himself out. Behind him, Nagisa's turbulent moves created little waves. Then a pair of arm circled his shoulders and he struggled to support the new weight.

« Whyyyyy ?! I want to stay with Ai-chan in the pool ! » Nagisa shamelessly whined, rubbing his cheek against Nitori's wet hair.

The latter blushed a little, a mix of embarassment and pleasure, born from the affection the blond boy gave him. It was no secret Hazuki was sociable and touchy with most people, still it felt nice to get along with another one of Rin's friends.

« It's too hot today... » He mumbled, explaining why he didn't want to leave the fresh, soothing water. « Can't we wait a little until it cool down outside ? »

Somewhere near them, Haruka drowned his head under water before coming back to the surface.

« I agree with them. »

Eyes rolling, Rin scowled at him.

« Of course you do, if you could sleep into the pool you'll do it. »

At this idea Haruka's eyes shone and the red-head immediatly regretted his words.

« No Haru you won't ! Now get your asses out of this pool so we can go eat and avoid a lecture from Gou or Mikoshiba ! »

The three of them sulked in unison, Nagisa and Aiichiro showing their best puppy eyes while Haru just swam away, defying Rin with a glare. Makoto hardly hid a chuckle before kneeling in front of them.

« Come on, you need to eat after practicing so hard. And we still have a whole week to enjoy the pool Haru. Also, it's not like we have none at school. »

« But it's really too hot... » Nitori whined pathetically.

Rin sighed as Makoto sent him a questionning look.

« Ai and summer heat are not the best of friends... »

« This bad ? » Makoto wondered, shifting closer to the younger boy.

Nitori nodded timidly. He was really sensible to heat, easily getting dizzy in summer. Summer heat was a hell for him. Not only did he already passed out because it made him suffocate but his delicate skin also suffered from the sun, turning red in a blink. Well right now it was more because of Makoto's proximity than because of the sun.

When those kind moss eyes studied him this close, the memory of this morning came back to haunt him. He already felt something weird when he was around the older. But this morning, when he woke up after their agitated night, the brunette's arm sprawled across his stomach made him jolt. It took him some minutes to get over this warm feeling and chase the blush from his cheeks. Not even trying to push the other away, he silently contemplated Makoto's features and savored this foreign yet nice sensation. Eventually the brunette rolled away from him and he had to restrain himself from retaining him.

This thing was way too strong, way too weird, invading his insides and confusing his mind, almost scaring him. So when Makoto was so near, his whole attention focused on him and such a gentle look in his eyes...The feeling came back with a shocking strenght, taking over his mind and body.

This additional warmth didn't help him to fight the real surrounding heat. Not in the least.

"Maybe we could find something to refresh the room, like a ventilator..." Makoto muttered for himself. "Anyway you three should really...Waaaaah !"

Water splashed. In a blink he saw the older's body disappear from the pool edge. A loud mocking giggle was all he needed to understand Nagisa was at fault. A little surprised by the sudden accident, he quickly swam away. Under water a large form struggled to make her way back to the surface and when Makoto emerged he seemed panicked and furious. Nitori tried to come closer to check on him, but the angry expression he wore dissuaded him. Stunned by this unknown side of the brunette, Aiichiro wordlessly looked at him shooting at Nagisa.

"I just showered and dressed up ! Damn Nagisa sometimes you're really...an annoying little penguin !"

This made Nitori eyes widden even more...Was it...supposed to be an insult ? The blond boy didn't care in the least about the other angry frown, instead he snickered openly, pointing the brunette wet-clothed figure. Makoto massaged his features, surely trying to soften them and calm down. He huffed and closed his eyes, expiring all rage out of his brain.

And then he looked up at Ai. Wide eyes. All anger replaced with a shameful red on his neck and ears.

"Hum...I..."

He tried to sort out his thought, in vain. An awkward silence fell on them, Nagisa suddenly looking at the scene with great interest and the others too stunned to breathe a word. And then Aiichiro bursted out laughing. And everybody nervously followed.

"S...Sorry Makoto-senpai but...It was really unexpected..." He breathed between two giggles. "And your reaction..."

"A 'little penguin' ? Really ?" Rin mocked him, apparently really amused by his friend's insult attempt.

Even Haruka blubbed a laugh under water. And Rei hid his head in his sleeve. Makoto looked mortified, hiding his face in his big trembling hands. A sudden feeling of pity took over the silver-haired boy and he swam closer to the older to pat him on the back. In front of his embarassment, targeted by everybody laughs, he seemed so vulnerable...He couldn't help but forget his own troubles in order to comfort him. It was weird, one minute ago he felt flustered around him and now it felt so easy to rubb his shoulder and help him regain the pool's edge.

"Sorry again." He giggled against his will. "I think we owe you after putting you in this misery, let's get out of here."

As Makoto shyly nodded and climbed the edge, he could see the wet cloth sticking to his skin, revealing his toned limbs...The younger had to fight back a puzzling blush and briefly looked away to clear his mind. He knew Makoto's body was fair, there was nothing anormal to still be in awe in front of it. It was normal, perfectly normal...

Shaking his head, he took the hand the older offered him, accepting to be pulled out of water and to endure the terrible heat. After all, if something was to happen, he was sure to be in good hands with Makoto near him.

oOo

After filling his stomach and trying to forget the embarassing accident, Makoto came back to his room and took another refreshing shower. After all Ai wasn't complaining over nothing, it was really too hot suddenly. He knew they still were in summer, even if it was september these kind of heat waves happened often, still it was really hot...If Aiichiro was sensible to this he should keep an eye on him...You know, since he comforted him yesterday he should pay back the favor ! After all Aiichiro was now a good friend. Nice, cheerful and tolerant. Really someone he should care for...

His mind wandered to this morning, when he slowly came out of his slumber to the feel of a soft and warm peach-like skin under his arm. He barely realized it was the sensation of Nitori stomach under his palm before he rolled away. And then the shock completely awoke him. For long minutes he tried to swallow the strong feeling this realization procured him. He tried to quickly brush this feeling away, it wasn't important, he was just embarassed at how close he had snuggled to the other boy in his sleep. But it was only because of his fear and his need of human comfort, for sure. He was in a scared state and he just seeked a reassuring presence.

But then...then what about the weird shame he felt when Nagisa drowned him in front of Aiichiro, when this one laughed at how ridiculous he was ? He had crossed his eyes and suddenly he felt really lame and weak. He didn't like to show all his bad sides to the younger, strangely he was afraid of...He didn't know...Deceiving him ? Seeing pity in his eyes ? Being...unworthy ?

It was weird. Weird and confusing. That's why he shook his head and left the bathroom, shrugging all his worries off of his shoulders. It was stupid, Aiichiro didn't judge him nor he pitied him. He wasn't like this...

"I'm done." He announced when he opened the door. But he quickly lowered his tone when his eyes fell on Ai's sleeping figure.

Laying messily on his bed, only wearing a boxer because of the unsufferable heat. His soft, slender frame moving quietly with each breath, covered by a thin layer of sweat. Makoto immediately wanted to wip it off him. But he didn't dare touching him. Not when his eyes wandered on his pale delicate body, pushed by a strange fascination. The rise of the chest, the dim yet existing roundness of his stomach, the light curve of his hips, the soft skin of the firm tangled legs. This whole being sprawled, exposed to his eyes and instigating an insidious foreign feeling in his mind and veins. He knew Aiichiro was beautiful. A different, special and rare kind of beautiful for a men. But still utterly beautiful in his eyes. He recognized it and he didn't mind to admit it. Then why was he so reticent and so ashamed to look at him ? Why did it felt this...wrong ? Displaced ? Confusing ?

"Makoto ?" A sleepy mumble called him, forcing him back to his senses.

Somehow disturbed by himself, he avoided to look again at the boy near him. Instead he muttered a good night and layed on his bed, his back resolutely turned toward Aiichiro.


	8. Day Eight : Ice-Cream

« Too hot... »

A low shameless moan escaped his throat. But he really didn't care at the moment. The heat exhausted him. Really, sweat already glistened on his skin when he had just showered one minute ago.

Suddenly an icy metal brushed against his incandescent nape.

"Hey !"

A gentle laugh, coming from behind, informed him of his 'agressor' identity. He turned on his heels, a mix of pleasure and annoyed surprise on his face.

"Here. It's even worse today, I don't want you to collapse." Makoto said in an unsure tone, like he was embarassed despite the gentleness of his gesture.

Ai choose to avoid it and took the cold soda can, surely bought in one of the hallway distributor, from his hands. Immediately opening it and swallowing several large gulp. A trail of soda droped down his chin and he quickly wiped it, blushing a little because of his hastiness consequences. But it was too delicious to feel something fresh in his throat, the only contact of the cold metal on his hand seemed to relieve his whole body. No he wasn't exagerating, he really was this sensible to heat.

"Thank you so much Makoto-senpai." He finally breathed after finishing his entire drink in one long sip. "You're a lifesaver, really..."

"It's okay, no need to flatter me, I'll buy you more sodas. Just try to make them last longer otherwise you'll ruin me in one day." The older teased him.

Ai instantanely flushed and reached for his wallet, surely lost somewhere in his bag between a towel and a manga.

"Ah ! I'm sorry I'll repay you !"

"What ?! No, no Aiichiro, you don't owe me anything. Consider this like a simple gift from a friend to a friend."

"But..." Nitori pouted.

"It's okay." Hesitating in front of Ai's guilty face, he seemed to think for a minute. "If you really want to return me the favor then you'll just have to give me another massage."

The instant this phrase came out from his mouth, the younger's flush tenfolded. Oh no. No, no, no. It really wasn't the moment to think of the muscled, tanned shoulders under his fingers cares...He already had enough problem to breath properly...

"I...I'll think about it." He lied, quickly avoiding Makoto's eyes.

Strangely the older suddenly turned red too, apparently reflecting on his own words. Perplex and intrigued, the silver-haired boy dared a glance. Carefully studying the other face to catch the reason of this sudden discomfort. Could it be possible...That he wasn't really at ease when he touched him ? Was he possibly bothered by this and only suggested this to reassure him or something ?

He didn't had the luck to think any further before an arm circled his shoulder, nearly shocking him on his own breath.

"Nagisa-kun..." He sighed, almost used to the way the blond boy greeted him by now.

The latter offered him a mischevious grin, not sorry at all. These last days he seemed to love preying on Ai and targetting him with his jokes and hugs. But now, with this heat, the friendly attention wasn't welcome at all.

"Hello Ai-chan ! Long time no see right ?" He squeezed him even more and Nitori felt like he lacked of air.

"We were together the whole day..." He weakly protested.

"But I need Ai-chan every single minutes of my day ! If I could I would share my room with you ! But unfortunately Rei-chan is already taking all the space so..."

Oh god the dizziness infiltrated his mind. Soon Rei's protest sounded distant. He tried to break free from the blond's embrace.

"Nagisa you're annoying him ! You know Aiichiro is sensible to heat so why are you always glued to him ?" Makoto, the divine savior, pointed.

Instantly Nagisa jumped away with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry Ai-chan ! I always forget ! But no need to ground me like this Mako-chan ! If you want to keep Ai-chan for yourself just say so !"

"W...What ?! Nagisa ! St...Stop saying this kind of things ! I'm just worrying about Aiichiro well-being, like you should do !" The older stuttered, waving his hand like he tried to physically dispel the accusations.

Ai would have laughed, or maybe blush since he vas also concerned, if he wasn't submerged by the confusing feeling that heat inflicted him. Massaging his temples, he jumped a little when a strong hand captured his shoulder.

"You okay ?"

He sent a poor attempt of a smile to Rin who gave him back a concerned look.

"We should go to the konbini. I'm sure they have some kind of water-spray, you could keep some in your bag in case you don't feel well."

Such kindness in his senpai tone was rare and almost unreal. He must really look helpless...Still he weakly nodded, not having much of a choice. Beside them Nagisa whooped.

"Yeah and we'll buy ice-cream as well ! Come on guys ! Let's go to the oasis !"

All of them shared a disbelieving look as Nagisa practically danced to the entry door. But then they shrugged, obviously defeated by the blond determination and loudness, too tired to oppose any resistance or making any comment.

"How does he...whatever." Ai muttered for himself.

Still Makoto heard him and leaned toward his ear, whispering in a conspiratorial tone.

"That's not for nothing we call him the energizer vampire bunny. He's full of the vitality he suck from the others when he strangle them in his hugs."

Despite the dizziness, Ai let out a loud uncontrolable giggle.

oOo

"I'll pay."

Beside him Aiichiro dropped some coins on the counter, pushing his own hand away. Taken aback, Makoto let him do as he wished. It was only when the younger waved popsicles in front of him that he frowned.

"You didn't have to.."

"I can't let you pay for everything.." He protested, making a gest to cross his arms but stopping when realizing he had food in his hand.

Makoto would have find it cute and even laughed if it wasn't for the comment the seller made. Scratching his stubble, nose stuck in a surf magazine, he groaned an amused advice.

"The cutie is right. Nowadays it's not that cool to be pampered by his boyfriend. They need independence, men."

Both of them jumped and looked at the seller, dumbstruck. Not daring to respond, not daring to talk, not daring to look at each other also. Just shocked, too much shocked to react.

Fortunately, Nagisa nearly jumped on the counter to pay for his own popsicle. This intervention forced them to move away and they soon found themselves side by side, awkwardly glancing at the other. Ai broke the popsicle in two, it was one these double snack you shared with friend or...lover, and gave Makoto half of the snack. It was only when they were outside, quietly eating their snack on the way back, that the stiff in their bodies left.

But even if Ai sent him reassuring smiles and adopted a casual tone as the whole group began to talk, he still felt troubled. The weird feeling who took over his mind last night came back. It persisted.

And the others, Nagisa, the seller, kept on reviving it. Everytime someone made a comment about how he protected Ai, about how they looked like a...like a couple..., how he simply acted around him...It made him doubt himself. He wondered when his usual, real kindness showed and when something deeper pushed him to act. He was nice, genuinely nice with everyone around him, always trying his best to protect them. But with Aiichiro it felt like more than a natural need to protect a friend. Sometimes...Sometimes he felt like he wanted to prove himself...To gain...something more than his friendship by taking care of him...Seeking emotions in his eyes, emotions he provoked, emotions who proved he was somehow...important ?

But no. No he always had been like this. He knew himself, he liked to feel helpful and important in his friends eyes. His friends were almost everything to him and the best way to prove them this was to show a perpetual care and kindness. He acted like this around Ai because he was new in his life, because he really needed to prove him he was worthy of his trust. And because he was weak and delicate at this instant, it was only normal that his first instinct was to be even more careful and protective around him than with the others. He needed him more so he acted differently. Yes, that was that. Just that.

"Makoto-senpai ? Your popsicle's melting, you should eat it quickly."

The older teen panicked a little when he realized that, really, heat started to deform his snack. As he tried to save his popsicle, a muffled giggle draw his attention to his side. Aiichiro stifled a laugh by biting in his own cold ice cream, lips reddened by the dye, eyes plissed with amusement. Realizing Makoto was staring at him, he gave a small apologetic smile before sucking on the popsicle tip and licking its side, preventing any drop to fall.

His full attention shamefully focused on the swollen lips and red tongue, he didn't realized his own snack death before it crumbled down on the ground with a flabby sound. Redder than the ice-cream, he stared at it for a minute, trying to organize his thoughts, to understand what the hell happened just now.

He didn't had the time to do so before a panicked Aiichiro forced him to take and finish his own popsicle, worried at the idea Makoto could possibly be upset about his ice-cream tragic suicide.

But what truly upset him was the half-eaten popsicle in his hands, previously devored, licked and sucked by Ai's voracious lips. This one totally unaware of what he provoked, sucked on his sticky fingers and flashed him a bright smile. When Makoto looked away and met Nagisa's knowing evil smile, he felt himself melting like his popsicle.

It seemed it was more than a "that".


	9. Day Nine : Storm

It was no secret Makoto and storm didn't get along. Yet after two days of insufferable heat wave, he welcomed the violent tempest and the pouring rain with arms wide open. And as well did Aiichiro.

They were just running to their hotel from the shop, their need of ice-cream forgotten the very moment the apocalyptic downpour started. As they ran under the drops, thunder resounded far away and Makoto felt his blood froze in his veins. His speed redoubled and he arrived in the building among the first, Rei winning by two seconds, Nagisa and Rin on his heels. That's only when he caught his breath, wet from head to toes, that he realized some peoples missed.

"Where is Haru ? And Aiichiro ?!"

Rin glared at the glazed bay and automatic doors from where they just entered the building. When Makoto followed his eyes, his jaw dropped with horror. Haru was standing under the water, head leaning back to fully face the sky gift, obviously enjoying this long awaited storm.

And Aiichiro was doing pretty much the same thing. No kidding.

In one second Makoto forgot his fear and ran back to the two fools. Of course, Rin went along and immediately imprisonned Haru in one of his crushing wrestling hold. He had to litteraly haul him all the way to the hallway, the dark-haired boy really displeased to be dragged away from his cherished rain.

Letting Ai in Makoto's care. For his greatest embarassment. Because, believe it or not, Aiichiro under the rain, wet clothes sticking to his frame and look of pure delight painted on his face, was troubling. When Makoto carefully seized his shoulder, he opened his eyes and sent him a confused glance.

"It's dangerous, come back inside before the thunder come any nearer." Advised Makoto, his eyes avoiding Ai's flushing face. With wet hair falling on his eyes. With wet rosy lips.

The older shook his head and gently pulled him toward the door. It was no time for those weird thought, for now he should put him into safety.

"But it's so good..." The younger practically moaned, trying to enjoy every drop who fell on his burning skin and soothed it.

"You'll take a cold shower inside if you're really too h-hot."

Why was he stuttering on this word ?

"I always wanted to take a rain bath...It look so cool in movies..." Nitori weakly protested, finally yielding. Makoto choose to put this on the heat diziness account.

When they came back to the hallway, Ai clothes dripping on the floor, Makoto firmly circling his shoulder, they met a bunch of indecipherable stare. Everyone, from Nagisa to Haru, was contemplating them with pensive eyes and a little unreadable smirk. Having no time for their weirdness, and really not wanting to know the reason of their amusment, he hurried Nitori to the stairs. Once in their room he closed the door and pushed Ai to the bathroom to change his wet clothes and avoid to stupidly get a cold. A little less numb after his natural shower, the younger took a change of clothes and did as he asked. When he was finally out of sight, Makoto allowed himself to fall on the bed and spread his tired limber.

It was getting strange. And almost annoying. He talked about those thought who fullfilled his mind everytime he was around Aiichiro. First of all the troubled feelings toward seeing him almost naked or wet clothes defining his frame. Next, the fact that his head was filled with worries and reflexions often concerning him. Was Ai okay ? Not suffering the heat too much ? Not putting too much efforts into practice ? Eating well ? Being comfortable around him and with his own behaviors ? Interest and distracted when he was with him ?

It was getting out of control.

He wasn't stupid. He knew it could be something else than affection and close friendship. Yet he was reluctant to believe it. Was it because their relationship was still young ? Was it because he was afraid to confuse deep tender for an endearing kohai and...crush ? Or was it because he was a coward who hardly assumed his feelings ? If real feelings there was of course. For now he wasn't sure. Yet Aiichiro was so cute, so funny, so adorkably talkative and honnest...Exactly the kind of person who could make his tender heart melt into a mess.

He had to stop internally rambling about how cute Ai was but about how wrong was the way he was looking at his wet clothed frame when the subject of his messy thoughts came back in the room.

"Makoto-senpai, you're wetting your bed by lying on it with those clothes."

Jeez ! He totally forgot about this detail. Quickly jumping on his feet and sounding out the sheets to see how bad it was, he sighed when he felt the moisted mattress under his fingers. Resigned he stretched out the sheets on the chair's back and went to the bathroom to change too.

"Don't worry, if it's still wet later we can share a bed like the last time." Ai tried to reassure him. Instead, it only served to make him splutter and rush in the bathroom.

When he came back, Nitori was sitting in front of the windows, those one opened and letting the rumble of thunder enter the room. His reaction was instant, he closed it, ignoring the younger's protest.

"I'm aerating the room !" He explained, trying to fight Makoto's grasp on the know and open them anew.

"Thunder isn't far away now and lightning can circule by draught." The brunette retorted. "I don't want you to finish grilled."

"God, are you always that fearful ?!" He groaned, giving up and sitting back on the floor, seemingly annoyed.

But immediately his nice nature flowed back, and he shamefully looked up to him, soflty apologizing for snapping at him. Makoto previous indignation disappeared. Calming down, he sat too, near his friend.

"It's just that it was really hard for me these last days and I'm glad it's finally raining." Ai mumbled, staring at his feet.

"Humm..." Makoto nodded, watching him fidgeting with fondness. "It's okay. You weren't wrong actually. I'm a little nervous around storm."

"Why that ?"

Suddenly, a loud, terrible noise made his heart stop. A flash lightened up their face as a lightning striked the horizon. It looked like it was joining the sea and the reverberation illuminated the landscape. Making Makoto shriek in a very unmanly way.

"Shit !" He swore, taken aback by the sudden personal attack. Because yes, he was convinced lightning striked only to make him die of fright.

Because his fear of ocean was accompanied by the fear of storm. It was because of one of them that those ships drowned and those mens died years ago. It was only natural for him to associate tempest to his main phobia, and it didn't made life easier. Everytime thunder roared, everytime tons of water hit the ground in a wild deafening noise, everytime a light streak sliced the sky it was a reminder of this distant yet unforgeattable event. And even if he knew nothing would touch him from here, it still was unbearable to feel this helpless in front of this natural nightmare. Each lightning opened his old wound again and again.

A new one assaulted him and he had to restrain another cry. He didn't have any reason to being scared. He was in a safe place, he was unnatainable, he won't be harmed, he will survive...Deep breath...Deep breath...Close your eyes...Relaxing was the key.

He was progressively coming back to his calm self when he felt something drape him, something warm and soft with a sweet smell. He perfectly knew who it was but he couldn't open his eyelids, too ashamed at the idea of loosing his self-control again. Because if he found himself nose to nose with a worried, affectionate Ai, he would splutter and blush like a dumbass.

"It's okay senpai ! I'm sorry I didn't know it was that bad ! It's okay, don't worry you're safe here, I won't open the windows again."

He had to calm down. He had to recompose himself. He couldn't put on such a pityful display in front of Ai. He didn't know why but he couldn't. So he slowed his breath, stopped the tremblors who agitated his body and opened his eyes. Nitori wasn't nose to nose but he was close, indeed, his head pressed against his shoulder. One arm around his waist, the other on his chest. Awkward enough to make him blush but he managed to not ridiculize himself. Not too much.

"I...I'm okay Aiichiro. It's fine now."

Obviously realizing he was quite close to Makoto, way too close, the younger scooted away with a nervous pout.

"Oh ! Good then..."

Putting a strand of hair behind his ear, he offered an apologizing smile and glanced away, contemplating the wild storm outside.

"I can understand why storm can be frightful yet...I always loved to see them. It's just...Violent and beautiful at the same time."

Makoto put his fear aside for a moment to gave a wondering look at Nitori. This one met his eyes and the older made a gesture to encourage him. Another thunder made him jump but this time no sound escaped his lips. He was determined to fight this, like always.

"You know when you see how powerful nature can be and you feel so helpless in front of that...It's kind of exciting. Also it's a real spectacle, the flash, the lightning, the loud rumble and the wind howling...It's beautiful because it's so powerful..." His voice took a dreamy tone.

As if he had been in some kind of transe, his eyes widened in realization and he shook his head.

"Sorry, it must have sounded weird right ?"

Makoto chuckled fondly, unable to hold any grudge against Ai's opinion when it seemed so genuine. Another lightning. He brought his knees to his chest.

"For me yes but I guess it make sense for you. I'm just...I'm too scared by some memories to go over them and try to enjoy this show. I can only endure it and learn to deal with it."

The younger looked down with a resigned expression. He seemed sorry for not being able to help. Makoto knew perfectly how unpleasant it was to feel useless for a friend, but he didn't want him to help. He had to face it by himself and he refused to worry Ai again with another of his stupid fears.

"It's okay." He reassured him.

It wasn't but he won't say it. He had to learn how to fight his fears without upsetting anyone. Usually when there was a storm raging on, either he hide under the covers, either he tried to stand and face it from behing the window. Today he will choose the second option. First because he didn't want Aiichiro to spend the night biting his lips with anxiety and fuss over to comfort him. Second...Well it could sound a little macho but he didn't want Ai to pity him and see him that weak. He wanted to put on a brave face in front of him, he couldn't show all these weaknesses to him.

"What are you doing ?" The silver-haired boy asked as Makoto settled himself on the floor, back against the bed, facing the windows with a tense face.

"Trying to confront my fear. I guess that if I fight it little by little, by facing storms from a safe place, I will finally get over it."

Another lightning and suddenly he felt like all his bravor was fleeing away. He leaned back against the bed, as he wanted the mattress to swallow him. Aiichiro must have noticed this change of attitude because he huffed a little before standing up and shoving through his messy stuff. From his mount of everything, he drew a furry orange blanket. Why did he took it with him on this camp was a mistery. But Makoto was used by now to not ask anything about Aiichiro's excentriccities. After all it was part of his cuteness.

Yet, a lot of questions came to his mind when he drapped him with the blanket. And a bunch more when he sat down next to him and nuzzled his side, making himself comfortable. When they were compacted enough, he managed to wrap the blanket around their two frames and finally stopped to move, a small victorous grin on his lips.

Makoto didn't had the time to ask anything, Aiichiro eyed him quickly and immediately understood he had to explain himself.

"It's really brave to confront your fears to defeat them. But I can't let you fight them alone when I'm near and I can help. If you don't mind..I want to to stand with you through this."

Dumbfounded, Makoto wasn't able to make any word come out of his mouth. Nitori bit his lip with a furious embarassment.

"I...I now it must sound really dramatic and cliché and maybe you don't need anyone but...I thought it could be less hard for you if I was here to distract you...Or just being here with you, I can totally shut my mouth if you don't want to hear me babbling nonsense ! Oh jeez I'm actually babbling nonsense right ? So sorry for this, I must be stressing you even more.."

"Aiichiro."

He jumped as Makoto called him. Yet his tone was nothing like annoyed. Nothing but fondness.

"I'm touched by your concern. If you don't mind I would be glad if you stayed with me."

"Of course I don't mind !"

And in no time they were tucked under the blanket, watching quietly the storm. Aiichiro unable to restrain his slight amazement everytime a lightning illuminated the landscape. Makoto unable to restrain his terrible tremors everytime the sky roared.

Something suddenly covered his hand. Something slighty smaller and warm, really warm and comforting. Something like a soft hand with brushing fingers and tender palm. Another kind of tremor shook Makoto.

"I can..." Ai started, obviously ready to apologize again for being caring and adorable.

Makoto shushed him by squeezing his hand.

They spent the night in their nest, holding hands without words, feelings mixed. Makoto wasn't still sure of how he felt toward Ai. And how he could decipher his emotions right now. But he knew Ai's hand in his was incredibly indispensable for his moral and courage. So he cherished the feeling as long as it lasted.

This was a good reason to start appreciating storms.


	10. Day Ten : Ocean

Rays of sunlight slowly illuminated their bodies. Still asleep in their cocoon of blanket, in front of the window, they didn't hear the door opening.

It's only when a shadow deprived him of the soft light that Nitori blinked, finally awakening. At first he didn't see anything, he only felt something huge and warm beside him and instinclty snuggled against the form. A slow breath tickled his cheek and he realized the form was alive and surely human. And eventually he remembered how and with who he fell asleep last night. Now totally awake, he made an effort to study his surrounding. Even if he didn't look at it, or more like he really didn't want to look at it, he knew who was beside him. In contrary he perfectly saw and knew the persons in front of him.

"Awwww you two are too cute Ai-chan.." Nagisa whispered with malice.

If he hadn't been that worried over Makoto, he would have yelp. Fortunately the only little jump who escaped to his control only made the other groan and roll away.

Nagisa giggled, unlike Rin who clearly scowled at them.

"You should thanks captain Mikoshiba for letting you sleep in. If it was me I would have make you pay for missing the whole morning practice."

"W...We did what ?! What time is it ?!" Nitori panicked, completely forgetting Makoto.

He reached for his phone and gaped when he saw it was past noon.

"We came to fetch you for lunch."

Taking in consideration Makoto and realizing how exhausted he looked, Rin softened a little. He kneeled beside them and lowered his tone.

"Is he okay ? Storm are never a great time for him."

Still panicked by the fact they missed practice, Nitori struggled to answer without stuttering.

"Oh it...It was better than expected. We sat in front of the window with the blankets around us and we watched the storm together. Makoto-senpai told me it was good to confront his fear and I think my presence helped to soothe his anxiety."

Rin's eyebrow quirked with surprise but he seemed to accept his explanation anyway. Nagisa kneeled too and crawled toward Makoto, gently poking him. Ai couldn't contain a little chuckle when the older awoke, confused and clumsy, blinking at them with dull eyes.

"N..Nagisa ? Rin ?"

He slowly straigthened and massaged his skull, chasing slumber with great difficulties.

"How did you get there ? You don't have a pass."

"The reception give us one since you didn't seem decided to wake up anytime soon."

"Huh ? What do you mean ?"

Ai smiled at his worried expression, so similar to his.

"I think we overslept a little Makoto-senpai, we actually missed morning practice." He sheepishly announced, giving a quick look to Rin's pissed of face.

As expected Makoto panicked as well. But Nagisa and Rin reassured him, even if the later did it grudgingly. They ordered them to quickly prepare themselves and join them for lunch before leaving them, still half-asleep and covered with blankets.

"No time for cuddles anymore." Nagisa teased them. "Time to quit the love cocoon !"

They both protested and blushed like teenage girls. But they didn't dare to meet each other eyes after this either.

oOo

For once Mikoshiba had a good idea. The time was ideal for a picnic on the beach, the sun was back but it wasn't as hot as the previous days. Once Makoto and Ai entered the hall, Rin put some dishes and bags in their arms and guided them outside to join the rest of the team. When they reached the beach, everyone sat on picnic benches under some hut.

They had washed their embarassment away with their quick shower and now the atmosphere was more relaxed. Surprisingly Mikoshiba didn't make any comment about their lateness but they didn't complain at all about that, strangely... Instead they quickly started to eat with the others, savoring their first meal after this exhausting night. Makoto already felt more dynamic and gleeful as he sated his grumbling stomach and forgot about the last night.

"The melon is delicious Makoto-senpai ! You should taste it !" Ai spontaneously presented him a piece of fruit. And Makoto ate it from his fingers without thinking. It was easy not to think about manners and limits when Ai was here. He was so natural and joyful about everything, it was contagious and it made Makoto act without thinking before.

And here he should have. Because the very second he swallowed the treat, he met Nagisa's narrowing eyes. And he knew he made a mistake by acting with such familiarity and even intimacy around Ai. Nagisa already saw them cocooned in blanket. And now he saw Ai feeding him. It was more than enough for him to tease them endlessly or to plot plans for the two of them. And he didn't like this at all. He immediately took his distance from the younger boy, Ai looking surprised at his sudden gesture. He followed Makoto's stare and blushed furiously when Nagisa winked at them, obviously snickering.

"Why is Nagisa-kun looking at us like this ?" Nitori muttered, red from neck to ears.

Makoto tried to speak as discreetly as possible without getting too close to Ai.

"He love to mess with people and I suppose that...Well I suppose he's planning to continue his teasing about us being close and all...Since he saw us like this this morning and now he saw you feeding me, he's going to...Imagine things. I guess."

"W...What kind of things ?" Nitori stuttered, perplexed.

Makoto nervously cleared his throat and scratched his flushed nape, avoiding the younger eyes. He knew his attitude gave even more teasing material to Nagisa but it wasn't like he could help it.

"Well...He must imagine we are close. A...different kind of closeness than between...regular friends. You know ? Like him and Rei for example."

Ai's eyes widened comically and he throw an anxious look at Nagisa and Rei. Who were currently hugging, not like two friends would but more like a lovey-dovey couple.

"Oh...This kind of close. I see. Is that a problem senpai ? I mean does it annoy you that people could think we are like them ? Because if it disturb you I can restrain myself, I know I'm really touchy and all and it can confuse people."

"N...No it's not a problem. You don't have to restrain yourself or anything for me. It doesn't bother me since it's not true. It's just that Nagisa can get really embarassing and persistent and it wouldn't surprise me if we were to be his next target. But it's okay, don't worry, we will just have to deal with his mischief for some days and he will grow tired when he will realize there's nothing b...between us."

"R..Right."

Ai looked away with a strange mix of slight relief, annoyance and something else he couldn't name on his face. But at least he continued to act normally and royally ignored Nagisa's winks and stares. He even sent him a glare almost as dark as Rin's ones. Makoto laughed at this and even more when he saw that Nitori couldn't maintain the expression more than a few seconds. He was too adorable to intimidate anyone. Yep too adorable...Oh shit...

oOo

Mikoshiba had a special programm for the afternoon : he adopted Iwatobi's old training regim and made them swim in the ocean, travelling back and forth the islands. Even if Nitori wasn't the faster, this exercice was ideal for him as he was among the most endurant. The landscape changed from the usual gymnasium, it was more relaxing and pleasant to be outside and feeling this freedom. In the end of the day, everyone voted to do this more often, as it was a good endurance exercice and in a beautiful setting. Then Mikoshiba gave them free quarter to amuse themselves how they wanted. Some changed and choose to go shopping, some layed down on the warm sand and enjoyed the last hours of sunlight, some simply went back to the dorms. As for them, Nagisa convinced the group to stay a bit more in the water. Well, he convinced them by drowning Rin and starting a water battle. Which in reality convinced them to join in to make him pay.

Ai was truly enjoying himself. The afternoon had been great, practice easier than expected, the weather perfect and he spent his time with friends. He couldn't ask more. Hum...actually he could. He could ask Nagisa to stop eyeing him so intensely everytime he went near Makoto. And he wished Makoto won't flee under Nagisa's stare like he felt remorseful for something. This was truly bothering. Like he said there was nothing to tease about since there was nothing between us...If it was truly the case Makoto shouldn't care about Nagisa and stop being distant with him.

"Waaaaaah !"

Oh he actually stopped being distant. Litterally. He was lifting him, ready to throw him into water. Grinning widely while Ai tried to escape, like the big idiot he was. Finally no, he didn't mind the distance Nagisa's caused between them. Not if it could restrain Makoto from scaring the shit out of him and making him his water battle's target.

"Makoto put me down !" Nitori immediately shrieked.

"I would love to exauce your wish but you see there's a battle going on. It's to eat or being eaten. And if I recal correctly, you attempted to drown me some minutes ago."

"I renounced !"

"More like you wasn't strong enough to push me under water." Makoto chuckled, mocking him gently yet still holding him tight.

The feeling of skin against skin made Nitori squirm. He could feel Makoto's fingers on his waist and thigh, regularly reassuring their grip. He could feel his heavy breath on his wet chest, chilling the droplets of water who rolled down his body. And he could feel himself growing more and more uncomfortable because of the emotions he felt right now. Makoto had to put him down. Not because he was afraid of being drowned. But because he was afraid of staying in Makoto's arms.

"Awww look at this. The predator and his prey."

They both turned toward Nagisa who cooed teasingly, eyes shining with schemes and evilness.

"Remind me Rei-chan, last time we agreed to say Mako-chan's animal was an orca ?"

"Hum...Yeah I think so." Rei confirmed, swimming closer to their group.

Rin and Haruka didn't say anything but they stared at the scene with interest. Too much interest for Nitori who blushed heavily. But fortunately this sudden interest also made Makoto drop him. He tried his best to act nonchalantly but the red on his neck betrayed him. Once he was free, Nitori put some distance between them.

"Then Ai-chan must be a seal !" Nagisa squealed with exagerated glee.

"Why that ?" Rei retorted.

"Well he's adorable and endurant and determined like one. Plus seals are orca's prey. And don't you think Makoto looked ready to devour him right now ?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Yes he totally did !" Nagisa assured, ignoring the others blazed looks. "That's decided ! Ai-chan will be Makoto's little seal from right now !"

"Nagisa."

The firm, unusual tone Makoto used made them all straighten up with anticipation. The older must be seriously annoyed by Nagisa's comments and began to lose his kindness.

"Could you please stop this ? You're bothering us with your nonsense. There are subject you can not joke about. Don't you see Nitori-kun is really bothered by your mischief ? Even more since what you're saying is ridiculous and make our relationship tense. So now please stop and find someone else to tease."

As quickly as he dropped it, he put his patient smile back on and nodded at Ai who nodded back. Relieved that he finally put Nagisa back to his place -and it seemed to work since this one was swimming away with a pout- but always bothered. And weirdly not bothered by Nagisa's innuendos. But more bothered by Makoto vehemence to prove him wrong and affirm there was absolutely nothing between them.

And as Makoto took his hand to drag him back to the beach and extract him from the wave's rolls, as his firm warm hand squeezed his and as his smiling face made his inside jump and explode he realized he wanted something between them. Did Makoto wanted it too and masked it behind his stern speech ? Or was he deadly serious about their totally platonic friendship ? That was the question.

Oh he wished he would have drown him for good...


	11. Day Eleven : Nagisa The Stalker

He was trapped. His back hit the cold metal and he made himself smaller and smaller as the threat approached. He was alone against this. That was the end, his stalker had caught him and he wasn't going to let him escape anymore. His crazy grin widened as he cornered his prey and, with a terrifying giggle, he gripped his hands.

"I finally caught you...Ai-chan !"

Resigned to his fate, Ai sighed and hunched his shoulder.

Until now he managed to always being in the company of someone who could scare Nagisa. Either Rin or Makoto. When he quitted the pool a little later than the others, being in charge of putting away the equipment, and entered the already deserted locker room, the blond boy was here, waiting for him, taking advantage of the opportunity to be all alone with his target. And now only the gods knew what was going to happen to him.

"Soooooo...Ai-chan now that we have the chance to be all alone together we can talk seriously about the main problem of your life."

"Nagisa-kun I really don't know what you're talking about..." Ai whined, more and more anxious in front of Nagisa's evil smirk.

"Awwww don't be shy !"

Nagisa pinched his cheeks with a fond expression and Nitori seriously thought about kicking him in the face for this...True he was a pacifist but even him had his limits. But all his violent ideas died when Nagisa whispered in his ear with a conspiratorial tone.

"Don't worry I will ensure that you and Makoto will become a thing before the end of this camp."

This time Nagisa really almost received a kick in the face. Fortunately, or not depending of the point of view, he swiflty dodged it.

"W...What are you saying ?!" The silver-haired boy cried out, messily receding from the blond.

Nagisa snickered with a triumphant smile. A smile Ai didn't like at all for it mean he was planning something, something bad.

"I'm not blind you know ! You are so cute together, I'm sure you would make a great couple if only you could be less shy about your feelings ! But be reassured, I am here to help you seducing our dear Mako-chan !"

"S...Seduce him ?!"

"Of course ! It will be easy, you're so adorable ! You only need to learn how to tease him and he will be all over you in a blink !"

"Stop !" Nitori immediately shouted, horrified by the picture taking form in his mind. "I don't want to tease him, I don't want to seduce him and I don't want him to be all over me !"

Nagisa sighed at this, looking really disapproving and deceived by Nitori's attitude.

"Ai-chan it will do you no good to lie to yourself...We both know the truth. You only need a little more confidence and some instructions and everything will be fine."

"Nagisa-kun, with all my respect what you're saying is stupid. And anyway my relationship are none of your business." He retorted severely in an attempt to look intimidating, hoping it would convince Nagisa to leave him alone. That was underestimating the boy.

"My, my, Ai-chan no need to be so grumpy, I just want to help. You want our Mako-chan, he want you, I'm just rushing a little the inevitable. What's wrong with this ?"

Ai was ready to start a non exhaustive list of what was wrong with that until it will bore Nagisa to death. But a noise made them both turn toward the door.

"Aiichiro-kun are you in here ?"

As Makoto voice resounded, Nagisa's smile splitted his face in two. He sent a told-you-so look at Ai before leaning toward him.

"We'll talk about this after dinner Ai-chan. Don't worry with Nagisa's sexy love lessons Mako-chan will soon be all yours and only yours."

Then he jumped away with an innocent look and skipped toward the exit, passing Makoto with a cheerful greeting.

Once the older boy found Nitori, he immediately understood something was wrong. Ai was tetanized, his eyes full of terror and looking ready to crack.

"Save me..." He whined as Makoto rushed toward him.

oOo

"He want to teach you..how...how to seduce me ?!"

Once again Ai nodded, hiding his mortified face in his sleeves. Makoto groaned loudly, this was going way out of control. And he knew Nagisa, when he had a goal in mind he won't give up that easily.

"I want to go back to the room...He said he would talk to me after dinner. If I miss it I have a chance to escape him..." Nitori muffled from behind his hands.

"No. No you need to eat. I'm not going to let Nagisa's childish games spoil the end of the week."

Quick, he had to think of some way to assist to dinner and escape Nagisa's trap afterward...Yeah. Yeah that would do nicely.

"Listen Aiichiro."

The younger finally rised his face from its shelter and Makoto had to repress his urge to hug him when he saw his exhausted face. He wasn't a rancorous person but right now he truly wanted to make Nagisa pay for the fatigue he provoked on Ai.

"Nagisa always leave the table to supply the kitchen's staff to give him more dessert. At the end of the dinner we will take advantage of his absence to quickly leave and rejoin the room okay ? God I hope he will like tonight's dessert..."

Nitori seemed to agree and inspired deeply to calm down a little. But while he expired, a little chuckle came out with his breath.

"What make you laugh ?" Makoto wondered, a bit surprised.

"Nothing...It's just..I have the feeling to be in one of those thriller movie. Planning how to escape from the pursuer like freaking ninjas." He shrugged, still laughing a little.

Makoto couldn't help but join his nervous amusment. After all he was right, he talked like he was freaking James Bond. It was quite ridiculous but...Oh well whatever at least it made Ai relax a little.

"You agree to this plan then ?"

"It's not like we have a choice. That's our only hope.." He added in a solemn tone, obviously parodying some movie character.

This time Makoto let out a real laugh. Damn he loved this boy...

Oh shit. Not again.

oOo

"Ready ?"

His whole body tensed, ready to leap from his chair.

"Go !"

In a few seconds they were outside the cafetaria. They just had the time to instruct the others to retain Nagisa's attention when he would come back but they wasted no more time in explanations. Soon they were in the hall, walking as fast as they could toward the stairs. As they looked behind them, their eyes met and they giggled in a twitchy way, not really believing themselves what they were trying to do. It was ridiculous, they both knew it. But it was weirdly exciting, even a little fun, and they shared this emotion by look they exchanged.

Still restraining their nervous giggles, they climbed up the stairs. Ai was leading off the second one when he lost sigh of Makoto and looked above his shoulder. When he saw the older boy entering the corridor of the first floor he frowned. It was the wrong direction, they were way much higher, what Makoto was doing ? He was ready to call him when he froze. A blond head appeared in the stairs below him. Makoto continued his path without hesitation and Nagisa discreetly followed him, surely convinced him and Ai were still sticking together. But Ai was right above them and the blond didn't notice it at all.

Once the blond head disappeared in the corridor Ai broke out of his petrified state and, not thinking twice about it, ran away. Clambering up the stairs, he quickly yet silently, as silently as possible at least, went back to their room.

A wave of relief slowed down his heartbeat and he dived his hand in his pocket. And once again he froze. It wasn't here. His pass wasn't here.

"Shiiiiit..."

oOo

Out of breath, Makoto closed the staff door behind him and tried to find his way back to the room. The very moment he noticed that Nagisa was tracking them, he knew the only solution was to mislead him. Fortunately Ai didn't ruin this plan by calling after him and Nagisa didn't even think of looking up the stairs before following him. Once he was in the corridor he rushed toward the only other way to climb up : the staff stairs. Seriously what he was willing to do for this boy...He felt utterly stupid and really, really ridiculous but in the same time...Well he felt exaggeratedly excited and quite amused by the situation. It wasn't every day he was playing the secret agent to escape from a friend and protect his...well his crush. Did it make Nitori his James Bond's girl ? Hum yes he was certainly going too far...Even if he would look gorgeous in a bikini...

"No ! Stop that !" He lectured himself while hitting his head.

For now he had to join him back to the room while making sure Nagisa was still far behind them. No wasting any more minutes he made his way in the corridor, took a turn and finally arrived in front of the door. But a slight detail bothered him. The fact that Nitori wasn't in the room but sitting in front of it, in fetal position, anxiously looking around him. He even jumped when he heard Makoto's footsteps.

"What are you doing here ? Why aren't you already in the.."

"I didn't have my pass." Ai cut him. "Please hurry and open this door before he get there ! Please..."

Without any other questions the older obeyed. The second he took his pass out of his pocket, a voice made their blood froze in their veins.

"Ai-chaaaan ?! Mako-chaaaan ?! Don't flee away from me that's mean !"

They stared at each other for one second. And they only needed another one to messily open the door and slam it, rushing in the room like the devil was on their heels. Which wasn't far from the truth, Nagisa being diabolic in his own way. Not daring to release a breath, they looked at the door for a while, eyes wide as saucers, lips pressed in thin lines.

"Awww I was too slow..." Nagisa's grunt weakly get through the wall. "But don't worry I don't give up yet ! At least enjoy the night, all alone, together in your room with no one to disturb you !"

They heard him take his leave and finally sighed with alleviation. Not caring much about Nagisa's umpteenth innuendo, Makoto massaged his tense nape and Ai rested against the wall.

"Go to hell Nagisa..."

A low chuckle followed Nitori's curse and this one sheepishly smiled at the brunette.

"Thank you. We surely overreacted, we look like fools but thank you a lot."

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure." Makoto ironically answered, still grinning anyway. "I always wanted to know what it felt like to be 007 anyway."

"You sure are modest."

Makoto faked an indignant gasp, his eyes reflecting how hurt he was.

"I sacrified myself to save you ! I had to go through the staff quarter to shake him off !"

The other shook his head with an endearing laugh and unexpectedly dragged him in a hug. If at first Makoto gaped with surprise, he quickly composed himself and accepted with fondness the gesture of gratefulness. If Ai embraced him he certainly wouldn't refuse him this mutual pleasure.

"Thank you my hero." The younger teased him in a whisper.

Makoto hugged him back and put his chin on top of his head, secretly enjoying the sweet scent of vanilla and the contact of the silky hair against his skin.

"On behalf of all Nagisa's victims, I will give you a hug for your service. The Nation is proud of you."

...Damn...He truly loved this boy. He couldn't deny it anymore.

**O Author Note O**

**This story is inspired by my own experience. True once in a scholar travel a guy had a crush on me and tried to corner me after dinner to confess. I didn't know how to handle this so I decided to run away (yes I know I'm a horrible creature). My friend Lina sacrified herself like Makoto did by dragging him away from me and using the staff stairs to lose him. And yes I didn't have the key so I had to wait for her and I was soooooo freaking anxious X)**

**Now I'm ashamed of what I did to the poor boy (I was scared okay ?) but we had a good laugh once locked in the room.**


	12. Day Twelve : Under The Stars

"Come on Makoto-senpai ! We're almost there !"

Ai is holding his wrist. And it feel so good, it's nearly surreal. Who thought such a simple gesture, such an innocent contact could provoke the most crazy emotions. Ai have no problem to drag him along, Makoto is ready to follow him anywhere he want as long as he's holding his wrist. As stupid as it sounds, it's completely true.

"Here ! It's the perfect spot !"

He's so excited it makes Makoto chuckle lowly. One minute later he's yanked a little too hard and hit the ground next to Ai. The later mutter a sheepish apology but he can't blame him, he doesn't have the heart to when he's smiling this wide, eyes shining with impatience. He want to lean and capture this smile...

"Aaaaaaah great choice Ai-chan ! From here we can perfectly watch the shooting stars ! It's so pretty and peaceful around here !"

"At least it was until you arrived..." Rin grumbled from the place where he stretched on the grass.

Ai had huffed at the nickname but otherwise they choose to ignore Nagisa. After what happened yesterday and after being avoided the whole day he seemed to have calmed down a bit. Of course Rei influence maybe worked a bit on him. But the important was that he stopped harassing them with questions and schemes, even if he still throw them malicious look from time to time...

They were on a hill a little above the dorms building, comfortably settled on blankets. Rei and Nagisa just sat together on their left, naturally cuddling against each other, Nagisa making Rei taste a snack he brought with him. Haru was on their right, not giving particular attention to a Rin who was trying to smoothly approach him. Some other guys from Samezuka had settled down a little farther, sprawled around the field. Mikoshiba was trying to convince Gou to share a blanket and Makoto snickered when he saw that he litteraly whooped when she agreed. Ai shared his amusement when he noticed his senpai ridiculous behavior.

"Is it me or everyone is taking his opportunity to spend some time alone with his crush ?"

Makoto was ready to answer him but he suddenly noticed they were too a little apart from the others, their blankets dangerously close. And he suddenly realized that him too was trying to spend some quality time with someone dear to him...He hoped Ai wouldn't notice it. Or at least that he won't go away when he will notice it.

Fortunately he just kept on babbling happily and soon they were on their back, looking at the sky and waiting for a shooting star. As Makoto quickly glanced at Nitori's cute face he thought that he already knew what he would wish for.

"Makoto ? Are you listening ?"

"W...What ?"

Ai giggled. This adorable little noise made him shiver. A good shiver though. One who made him want more of them, even if it was unmentionable.

"I was asking you if you knew any constellations. You know since we're staring at the sky I thought it would be a nice subject."

"Hum...Well...I think this one is..."

He paused for some minutes, trying to search though his memory if he ever learnt anything about constellations.

"Hummm...I'm sorry I'm afraid I can only name the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper. I made a lot of camping with my family but we never took time to study the stars."

"Oh..I guess it's normal, it's not something really interesting for teenagers usually."

"Usually ?" Makoto asked, noticing the embarassment in Ai's voice.

The silver-haired boy shifted and turned a little toward him, a timid smile on his lips.

"I love constellations, my father teached me most of them. Look at this one. This is the Summer Triangle, with Vega, Altair and Deneb. In summer you can see it all night. Oh and this one is the Delphinus."

At his word, Haru immediately turned on his belly, expectantly looking at them, waiting for Ai's explanation. It made them both stifle a laugh in their sleeves. But Ai continued.

"There is three great greek's legend who explain the creation of this constellation. One is about a woman loved by Poseidon. He kidnapped her but she escaped. Yet she met a dolphin who convinced her that the god was a good person and really cared about her despite his rude behaviors. To thanks the dolphin, Poseidon placed him up there."

"Tch ! She was quite stupid to listen the advices of a freaking dolphin. Especially when this idiot told her that her kidnapper was in fact...Oy Haru what was that for ?!"

This time everybody laughed at Haru who glared at the poor Rin. This one had just been hit for his fool words and was massaging his forehead.

"Keep going." Makoto whispered to Ai while the others were bickering in the background.

"You're sure ? I doesn't bother you too much ? Usually people find this quite boring." Ai whispered back, a hesitant yet incredibly pleased smile plastered on his face.

"It's not. It's great to hear you talking about this. You sound so passionate.."

The younger shrugged with a flattered flush but took this golden opportunity to finish his story.

"If you insist...The second legend is about a poet who just won Greece's poem competition. He took a boat to return to his village. But the captain of the ship tried to steal the gold he won in the competition. He wanted to throw the poor poet in the sea but this one sang and a dolphin, touched by his beautiful song, came to his rescue and brought him back to the shore. As a reward the dolphin had his own constellation mapped in the sky."

He could have let Ai's voice rock him to sleep but he wanted to hear the end of these stories. He wanted to show him he was interested, even fascinated, by his tales. Ai had so various and intriguing hobbies, it was truly impressive.

"As for the last story : the god Dyonisos was on a ship, travelling to a city. But he discovered the mens on board were pirates. He planted a vine to stop the ship and transformed all the mens into dolphins. But he had pity for the captain who was a pious men, devoted to gods and often honoring them with offerings and sacrifices. He put him in the sky, transforming him into a constellation for ever."

"Wow...Greeks sure were creatives."

A yawn escaped his lips and he sent a contrite glance toward Ai. This one only grinned at him, not minding it that much.

"Excuse me. It's just that it was kind of agreeable listening to your tales while lying. You have a really soothing voice."

"Oh ! Thank you then."

They smiled at each other, peaceful and almost sleepy. It had been a hard week, they were both tired and it was the perfect setting to finally rest a little. A fresh breeze was refreshing their skin, the sky was clear and starry, the soft murmur of their friends conversations surrounded them.

"You said it was your father who teached you all of this ?" Makoto couldn't help but ask.

"Yes.." Ai's bright expression faltered a little, worry appearing in his eyes. Distant yet present. "It's one of the rare things we share."

"Oh..."

Shit. Did he make a mistake ? Was it a sensible subject ? The sudden thought that he might have ruined the mood completely awoke him. But the younger put a calm, surprisingly steady hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay !" Ai quickly said, his voice less confident than his gesture. "It's just that my father is quite busy and a little old school. He have few interest outside of work and does not share most of mine. But studying the sky is one of the few exception who allow us to pass some time together."

He retired his hand and sat up. His face pensive and a bit nostalgic.

"It was a little easier before I made my coming-out."

Makoto froze on his place. Wow. Now it was a delicate topic. He carefully sat up too and discreetly listened to Ai's soft murmurs. He guessed it wasn't something he shared with anybody so he kept an eye on Nagisa to make sure he wasn't spying their conversation. To make it easier, he scooted closer to Ai. This one smiled briefly at him, noticing his careful efforts and appreciating them.

"It's not like he hate me for being gay. He never shouted any harsh words at me. In fact he never said anything about it, not even on the day I broke the news. He just watched me for a minute and then he left after I confessed it. And since then he never brought the topic again. Before this we spent more time together, even if he was still really busy with work. But now...We exchange a few words, small talks but nothing more. Only sometimes...It happen that after dinner I join him outside and then it's almost like before. He show me stars, he tell me stories. And one hour later he just leave without a word. I know...I know he still care for me, he doesn't seem disgusted or angry at me. He just don't know how to handle this. But he still care for me even if he doesn't show it a lot."

Speechless, Makoto stared at him while he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Surely to chase the tears away. People did that when they were about to cry. He never saw this side of Ai. This sensible and sad side hidden behind the cheerful façade. When you saw his smiling face you couldn't guess..Him who seemed so innocent and delicate was in truth much more though than he would have suspected...And even in sorrow he was so determined to be brave...God he wanted to hug him, he should hug him. But did Ai wanted to be hugged ? It would only draw attention on them and he didn't want him to mistake his concern for pity or anything... Argh was he trying to find excuses to justify his cowardice again ?

"It's okay !" Ai repeated, his voice more firm, wearing a fake carefree smile. "My mom is here after all and I have my friends. I'm sorry, I surely spoiled the night with this. I should really forget about this, sorry again Makoto..."

...Oh screw it.

"Makoto-senpai ?"

Ai squealed as strong arms circled his back and dragged him against a strong chest. Like the night before, Makoto felt a terribly good warmth spreading in his body as he held the smaller body. He feared the rejection but he couldn't stand here and do nothing. He wished he could chase all of these problems away from Ai's mind. He wished he could even chase any single problem from his life. But all he could do was hugging him.

Ai shifted against him and, by reflex, he tightened his hold around him. Afraid that Ai was trying to escape his embrace when all he wanted was to shelter him in it. But there was no need. Soon thinner arms returned the embrace. With a shaky sigh he grinned and nuzzled the mop of silver hair. The usual wonderful scent invaded his nostril. A scent who never missed to exhilarate his mind. But he wasn't afraid of the effects it had on him anymore. He accepted the feelings, he accepted his attraction, he accepted that he had a crush on Aiichiro Nitori. How could he not when he was so beautiful, so brave, so perfect.

He wanted to kiss him right there. He wanted to shift his chin up and look right into those pure big eyes. He wanted him.

And Ai did tilt his chin up. He did stare into his eyes. He smiled at him with all his brightness and purity...

"Thank you for being here Makoto." He whispered, in total sincerity and trust.

...Makoto looked away. Unable to bear it. Unable to make a move and control the wave of emotions who made his head dizzy and his heart painful. He couldn't. Ai was trusting him. Ai was vulnerable. He wouldn't do it like this. He would do this right. And right wasn't now and here. He could not take advantage of the situation, posing like the reassuring elder and using his trust and actual weakness to satisfy his needs.

He looked at the sky, avoiding Ai to compose himself.

"Of course...After all..."

He needed to reassure him, to comfort him, to act like a...like a...

"...I'm your friend."

It was right. It was fine for now. Ai needed this, nothing more. He won't act selfishly and force his feelings on him right now. Yeah he had made up his mind. He could face him now.

When he turned back his attention toward him he met a dark face. Taken aback, he backed up a little. Ai seemed...even more sad. Almost...disappointed. What was wrong ? He did everything right. One second before he was smiling widely at him, melting with relief in his arm. He said the right things to appease him and reassure him. So what went wrong just now ? He only assured him he was his friend. Shouldn't this achieve to fill him with joy ?

Before he could say anything, the younger shifted away and turned his attention back to the sky. Makoto dumbly waited for a word, a glance, anything. And when he understood Ai was resigned not to notice him anymore, he adopted the same behavior and posture. As he was contemplating the stars he asked himself what he did wrong, what he had done who could explain this sudden coldness.

No shooting star tonight. Not any other word from Ai either. And when they went back to the dorms, he walked a few meters ahead of him.

What was going on ? What was wrong ? What did he do ?

He never got any explanation as Ai went to bed in silence. His face somber. And resigned.

No shooting stars tonight. No wish for Makoto.


	13. Day Thirteen : Avoiding

"What do you mean ?"

Ai shifted anxiously from one foot to another.

"I said: can I and Haru exchange rooms for tonight ?"

If Rin frowned a bit more his eyebrows could possibly become one. But for now Ai was too tired to feel any fear of his senpai. He had spent the night laying motionless, his mind an even bigger mess than his room. That was really messy if you wondered. And now all he wanted was a break, away from Makoto. And, even if he suspected that he would be ignored or rejected, he wanted to spend some time alone with Rin. To talk. Eventually. Maybe. If he found the courage to bring the subject in their conversation.

"Please, senpai, I wouldn't normally ask you this, but...Please. Just for tonight."

He waited expectantly for a radical no. After all Rin must have had such a great time all alone with his Haru. That's why his eyes widened in surprise when the older boy nodded.

"Okay, for tonight. I know you wouldn't request this if your reason wasn't serious."

When he noticed Ai was going to profusely thank him, he cut it short by ruffling his hair with a small smirk.

"You'll have all time to thank me and talk with me later if you want. For now let's go eat."

The younger agreed. But not before giving his senpai a short hug. He really needed this break.

oOo

Dinner had been hell. He hasn't spoken with Makoto since last night and he continued to ignore him the whole day. Not coldly though, he just made up an excuse whenever Makoto approached and swiftly ran away from him. Still, confusion and pain were visible in his soft green eyes.

But it was for the good of their relationship, as stupid and contradictory it could sound. If he spent more time around Makoto, if he stayed this close to him and if this one kept on being so nice...He might lose control at some point. And that he couldn't allow it.

At one point at dinner he had been searching for the sauce on the table. And then Makoto, who had been sitting across him purposely to catch his attention, had slid the filled cup to him. When his fingers brushed Ai's own, the scene from yesterday had flowed in his mind. Cheeks flushed, butterflies twirling in his belly, breath short, he had to brutally back up. This wonderful warmth in his body, this was exactly what he should avoid. What he couldn't show to Makoto. What he should stop to feel around Makoto.

Once his meal finished, he immediately stood up to take his leave. The brunette had tried to tell him something but Haru, who agreed to the one night exchange, discreetly pulled on Makoto's sleeve, making a sign to convince him to give up. Thanks to Haruka they spared their group from an awkward scene. Claiming he was exhausted, Ai left the table and joined Rin's room. And now he was there. Sitting on the bed, nervously fidgeting with the cover's hem, waiting impatiently for Rin to come back. He really needed to talk to him.

oOo

"Why ? Why can't I see him ?" Makoto persisted as Rin blocked his path, arms firmly crossed on his chest.

"He needs to be alone for some time. Maybe he's not feeling well or he's upset about something. Or he just wants some space or some change; you know sharing a room with the same person for more than a week can be a little overwhelming.

"That's ridiculous..." The taller sighed. "We were getting along just fine until last night and..."

Something lit up on his face and in his mind. Maybe the confessions from yesterday about his family really did upset him. At the point where he needed to put some distance with Makoto before things became comfortable again. But...But he thanked him and he seemed so relieved and... happy. The hug then ? Was the contact unwelcome this time ? But they hugged before and Ai always welcomed the affectionate gesture with arms wide open. Damn, it was such a headache. All he knew was that he didn't do anything disrespectful or hurtful for what he knew. And he didn't understand why Ai avoided him instead of honestly talking with him about the problem. It wasn't like him.

He didn't like this...He didn't like not to wake up to Ai's smiling face, he didn't like not to share jokes with him during practice, he didn't like being ignored and avoided like a pest. Even when he only touched him for a second, he retracted so quick...It was almost painful. Even more since he realized and accepted what kind of feelings he held for Ai. How was he supposed to destroy his cowardice and make his move when the younger was hiding from him ?

Oooooh...Never mind. He wanted to flee? Suits him well.

"Yeah. Okay." He complied before Rin.

He was ready to turn away. But he couldn't without leaving a message to Ai.

"Tell Aiichiro I hope he's okay and...Just tell him that if he has a problem he can talk to me. Instead of running away. I'm here if he needs me. Okay ?"

Rin nodded, still a little dubious.

"Oh, and tell him that if I did anything wrong last night I apologize."

Before he could hear his friend's answer he left him there and walked to his own room's direction. Once in there, he let himself fall on the bed and sighed with all the sadness of the world. He missed Ai. He was a little angry at him for acting this way, but he missed him too much to be spiteful.

Haru entered the room and told him he was going to take a shower. Makoto grunted in response, totally absentminded. While the stream of water fulfilled the terrible silence, Makoto's eyes wandered on the things Ai had left behind. The blanket he wrapped around his shoulders when he was scared to death. His favorite hoodie, way too big for him, but making him unbearably cute. And his diary. He really left in haste. His diary was still open, what a careless boy...Maybe he could...In order to understand what was happening...

"No..." He muttered for himself.

Instead he approached the other's bed, closed the diary which was on it and put it in one of the younger's bags. While he was near the bed he could smell the strong yet sweet scent Ai left on it. Mindlessly, he took the pillow and pressed it to his chest. And then, slowly, he dived his face in. It was the nirvana. It was as if he was hugging him again. Except that there was no way this pillow could leave his hold. What a relief...

"You really got it bad."

He jumped as Haruka's voice came from behind him. His eyes travelled from his friend, who was staring at him with the most exceeded expression he was capable to produce, to the pillow, which was still firmly gripped by his hand. He blushed hard. So hard that he could feel his ears burning. But he didn't deny it. Weirdly, he said nothing, but clutched a little more at the pillow.

Haruka rolled his eyes, but said nothing either. He merely chose to sprawl on Makoto's bed without any qualm.

"You can sleep in his bed if you want. I wouldn't dare to take this pleasure away from you. In return promise me you're going to finally confess and end this drama."

'It must really be a drama if it makes Haru talk this much.' Makoto thought as he crushed the pillow a little bit more against his heart.

oOo

"Now you're going to give me the great pleasure to spill the beans. What the fuck is going on between you and Makoto ?"

"...I almost kissed him."

Fortunately Rin didn't have anything in his mouth otherwise he would have spilled it.

"WHAT ?!"

"Keep it down senpai, please." Nitori tried to shush him.

"You're telling me you almost kissed Makoto and you expect me to shut up ?! You overestimate me, Ai...Damn..."

However, he seemed to calm down. He still looked shocked, eyes big like a tarsier, but less likely to shout and share the revelation with the whole building.

"And that's why you're avoiding him ?"

"What else ?" For once Ai sounded cynical. It was quite weird. "That's enough of a reason."

Rin seemed pensive for a second.

"He told me to let you know he was sorry if he did anything wrong last night. Has something else happened ?"

"What ? No ! He was..."

Ai stopped here and glanced at Rin with reluctance. The older immediately glared back, clearly ordering him to finish.

"He was kind as always. We were talking about constellations and then I talked about my father..."

"You told him about your father ?"

This time it was Ai's turn to glare at him. Well as much as he could glare. Rin was unimpressed anyway.

"You rarely talk about him. I'm the only one who heard of him in the academy for all I know."

The silver-haired boy let out a huff. He seriously thought about stop being so talkative and to stop asking Rin for advices or comfort. He was awful at making him feel better.

And yes, he never talked about his father. Because it made him sad and he always tried to be cheerful around others. He hated to worry his friend, that's why he kept that for himself. Rin only discovered it after Ai returned from a terrible week-end. When he came back home on Friday his cousins were there and his dad spent all the time with them, essentially talking to them like he used to talk with him. It was almost cruel. When he had burst into tears in front of Rin it was one of the few times where the older had taken him in his arms and showed him care and affection.

Weirdly, the subject had come up naturally with Makoto.

"It's just that around him I was at complete ease. I...I trust him and I wanted to talk about this with him. I think...I think I wanted him to comfort me somehow."

He didn't notice Rin's quirked eyebrow and continued his explanation.

"He's always so kind. Whatever he say to me it's always good to hear. And when I talked about my father, I eventually ended up close to tears. And he just...Hugged me. And it was enough. It felt so great..."

"...and ?" Rin asked, obviously waiting for the dramatic part where everything went wrong.

"...And then we broke the hug. I stared at him, he stared at me...And I suddenly wanted to kiss him. Like really, really wanted to. Like if he had not turned his head I would have done it."

A loud groan came from the older's mouth and he landed on the bed with a thump. Eyes closed, face tense with annoyance.

"And that's all ? That's why you're avoiding him ?"

After a moment of stupefaction, Nitori spluttered from indignation.

"What do you mean ?! That's...That's..."

"Ridiculous it's the word you're searching for."

"It's not !"

Rin opened one eye, alarmed by his whiny and panicked tone.

"I wanted to kiss him really bad but I can't do this ! If I do it he will...he will..."

"What? Hit you in the face ? Hate you forever ?" His senpai mocked him. "It's Makoto we're talking about. One of the most kind, patient and tolerant people on earth."

"But it will be awkward. I really like Makoto and I can't let my selfish feelings ruin our relationship..."

"Oh God, stop talking like you were in a fucking drama !" Rin grunted while sitting up and facing him. "Tell me do you just like Makoto or do you love him ?"

Shocked, Ai stayed speechless for a moment. Then he tried to avoid Rin's eyes. He couldn't, he must keep this for himself, he must conceal, don't feel.

"Ai." The voice was imperious.

"I..."

Another long silence.

"Ai, answer. I don't want to spend the whole night worrying about this so be cooperative, please. You wanted to talk to me so now talk."

He couldn't...He couldn't...He should shut them down right now. Saying his feelings out loud would only worsen the situation.

"Ai, I'm only trying to help you. Stop avoiding everyone please."

…

"I'm in love with him. I think..."

A heavy sigh welcomed his confession. Rin finally patted him on the shoulder and smiled at him.

"Fine. Now you should tell him."

"WHAT ?!"

With a grimace the burgundy-haired guy massaged his temple.

"Keep it down." He mimicked, reminding Ai of his previous order.

What was his senpai thinking? He wanted to talk with him so he could help him shush his feelings and act like he felt nothing around Makoto ! He didn't ask him for advice on how to ruin their friendship and make a fool of himself !

"I said that you should tell him. No let me finish." He placated his hand on Ai's mouth, ignoring the younger's struggles to talk. "If you love him so much you have to tell him. You can't avoid him eternally and without an explanation. This is the better way to make him despise you. Not that Makoto is able to despise anyone, but you will deceive him greatly at least. Plus it's not healthy to conceal what you feel like this."

"You're one to talk..." Nitori mumbled when he finally managed to push his hand away.

"Excuse me ?"

"Nothing."

Rin frowned, but he perfectly caught the allusion to his own relationship with Haruka. Ai was sure of it. He was oblivious too, but not that much.

"I prefer. Anyway you should..."

"I can't. I can't senpai. I will only ridicule myself and it will become awkward, and I will lose him as a friend, and..."

"And it's still better and less cowardly than avoiding him without telling him why. And why are you already thinking you will be rejected ?"

Because it was evident. Ai wasn't handsome like most of the guys in the swimming team. He wasn't that interesting; in fact he was weirder than anything. And he was loud and annoying, really annoying. And...

"He's surely not gay." Was the better excuse he came up with.

"I can assure you Makoto swings our way." Rin snickered. "But I know what you're really thinking Ai. I know you well enough to tell. Stop depreciating yourself, dummy..."

"You say this, but you too complain about me sometimes..."

"Everybody complains about their friends or family once in a while. And you know I love to bitch about others, it's not against you. I'm just a natural grumpy."

Was that an attempt to relax the mood and make him smile ? Because it worked. Ai actually giggled and Rin grinned fondly at him.

"Ai there's nothing wrong with you. Makoto adores you. He spends all his time with you and when you're not there, he asks about you. It's actually quite unnerving...But I guess it's a good sign."

Ai shook his head, not convinced. He liked Makoto a lot and it was too much of a risk. He didn't want to go through any more emotional problems and if Makoto rejected him he would surely, knowing himself, cry for days.

"Try it Ai." Rin insisted. "You can't know if you don't take the risk. Plus it's better to live with remorse than regret. If you never take your chance you will always wonder what could have happened if you had. Believe me."

"But...I don't want to bother Makoto. He's such a great friend and we get along so well..."

"Yes, I know. Too well for it to be simple friendship if you ask me."

In last resort, Rin grabbed his face in his hands and stared at him, deadly serious.

"Ai, as a senpai, so as someone you should listen to..."

The younger couldn't restrain a giggle at this and the other pinched his cheek as a punishment. But it wasn't mean. It was a friendly and affectionate pinch. And Ai could see in his eyes he was really convinced of what he was saying and that he really wanted him to listen.

"...I'm telling you to do something. You could be surprised in a very good way. I know Makoto, trust me. I can read him like an open book most of the time. So when I say you have your chance, I mean it. So please stop giving yourself headaches with this and dare for once. It's better than staying passive and fighting your feelings all the time. Okay ?"

He was still unsure. He was still afraid. But Rin's words gave him a sudden rush of courage and confidence. Maybe he should listen to him. Maybe he should act instead of torturing himself forever. Maybe tomorrow he would stop avoiding Makoto. Maybe he would make his move.

And maybe it would go well. He hoped it would go well. He would do everything for it to go well. Because if even Rin believed in this then he maybe had a chance.


	14. Day Fourteen : Pool at Night

Aiichiro still avoided him. And he was one inch closer to cracking up. Because yes, he understood the need for space or time, or whatever...But he would love to know WHY he avoided him. You know, so he could stop worrying, sigh in distress and being distracted the whole practice.

There was some improvement, he had to admit. Once or twice Ai met his stare and he actually answered with a timid and brief smile. It wasn't much but it gave him hope. Now he was waiting for him to finally come to talk and explain the situation a little. Because he was going to suffocate from stress. No. He wasn't exaggerating, not even a little bit.

Plus...It was their last day at the common camp. Tomorrow morning they would pack their bags, leave their rooms and climb in the bus back to Iwatobi. All of this will be over, he won't see Ai every day, he won't share a room with him and won't enjoy his warm hugs anymore. And he wanted to have one more of these before they separated. He didn't want to part uneasy and silent.

In fact he wanted to part reconciled and...closer. Like in more than friends. Like a couple, possibly...Ugh, he was going too far again. It wasn't because he admitted his feelings to himself that Ai would share them. Just because he admitted his feelings to himself, didn't mean that Ai would share them. Even if they made up and talked again before tomorrow it would never guarantee that they could be a little more than what they already were. But at least friendship was better than nothing. If more was only a dream, he would be content with this. Yes, even if he aspired to more this will suffice. As long as he could talk to him again, enjoy his presence again, he would be happy...

Even if being a couple and being able to kiss him would be way more pleasant...

May someone achieve him now.

Please.

oOo

That was it. The last night. And no word from Ai yet. He should have accepted his decision by now. But when he met him in the lockers and they stared at each other for several minutes, he had been submerged by the need of grabbing him and obliging him to say something. Anything.

But he wouldn't. He couldn't upset him. And he couldn't ruin the mood by causing a scene tonight. Indeed Mikoshiba had prepared something for the last day: they had access to the pool until midnight and they could do whatever they wanted. And, somehow, some guys had succeeded to project a movie on a mural screen, using the pool's speakers to diffuse the sound. The film they chose was between comedy and action, lots of humor with loud explosions; not Makoto's favorite kind, but he didn't complain either. It's not like he was really watching the movie...Hum...No, in fact he was watching it! Yep, he was watching the movie and wasn't contemplating Ai at all !

...Anyway. Some drinks, nothing with alcohol, and snacks had been brought. A little feast to conclude beautifully this training camp. You know what could have made it more beautiful? Ai spending this night with him. Okay, okay, he should stop thinking about it...

Everyone seemed to have a good time. From Nagisa, who was dragging Rei to a dark corner of the pool, to Haru, who was sitting in a rubber ring beside Rin, this one laying on an air mattress. Seijuro was sitting on the pool's edge, not far from Gou in her deck chair. The rest of Samezuka's guys had found something to sit on or float on the water with. Except for the loud laughter they were pretty calm, absorbed by the movie and busy stuffing their mouths with snacks. Nobody noticed that Makoto had chosen a spot far from them, encased against the pool's wall, behind them. He wanted to be alone a little and he couldn't stand all these couples, or future ones, nuzzling with their partner. Not when he and Ai were...By the way, where was Ai ?

An icy metal brushed his nape and he jumped away, water around him splashing noisily. A nervous giggle followed his panicked reaction. He only needed two seconds to recognize this laugh.

Ai was kneeling on the pool's edge, a fruit juice's can in hand and a shy smile on his lips. Makoto was too stunned to say a thing. Anything intelligent at least.

"You...Uh...But...Why..."

Ai giggled sheepishly, looking a little guilty for mocking his clumsy words.

"Thought you'd like one of these fruit juices you like so much. I was buying soda so I thought...I could as well get something for you."

Makoto remained silent a moment, mouth agape for some embarrassing minutes, before Ai cleared his throat. Realizing how dumb he must have seemed, the brunette shook his head and accepted the drink with quick thanks.

Ai nodded in response and, both quite uneasy around each other, they focused on the movie. The hero had jumped from a plane and landed in the ocean where sharks surrounded him. A quiet hum resounded beside him and Makoto realized that the younger was unconsciously humming the Jaws theme. It took him a few seconds to assimilate this fact. And a few seconds later he was muffling his laugh in his hands. When he looked up to the pool's edge, Aiichiro was staring at him with confusion. Unable to resist the temptation, Makoto started to hum in turn. The other's eyes widened comically, giving him an adorable look as usual. Every look was adorable on Ai.

"I didn't think you were a fan of gory movies...Jaws uh ?" The older teased him, more than pleased to see a deep flush tainting Nitori's fair skin.

"What ? Oh! Jeez...I did it again, didn't I ? Doing or saying weird things out loud ?" He sighed with annoyance, fleeing his gaze with coral colored cheeks.

"Well..."

He really wanted to take a risk, but was it clever ? Ai just spoke to him again, he shouldn't say anything that could make him run away...Oh damn, it was their last night and his last opportunity to be a little bold. He couldn't miss it.

"...If you ask me it's a cute kind of weird."

Ai's face looked like it was boiling inside. Was it a good sign ?

"It's still weird..." He muttered.

"Yes, but...I like you like this, weird and cute."

"Stop it, please."

Ai's tone didn't sound playful or amused at all, in fact it sounded almost pissed off. Shit ! He should forget the bold moves, he really should. But the bad had been done and Ai was already looking away, ignoring him again with a deep blush and frown on his face. He should have just shut up, why didn't he just shut up. He slid against the pool's wall, an irresistible need to drown himself invading his mind.

A long time passed before he dared to look up at him anew. That's when he noticed Ai was slightly shivering. Droplets streaming down his skin, the fresh air of the night was quickly cooling down his body. Makoto, for his part, was perfectly fine in the warm water of the heated pool. Even if the mood was still awkward, he had to solve this problem before Ai could catch a cold.

"Come in the water." He gently nudged him.

The look the younger gave him was hesitant. Makoto supposed he wasn't impatient to join him in the water after the little incident.

"I can see you shivering from here. I'm sorry for teasing you earlier so stop sulking and come here. I don't want you to sneeze all night. Come on. Please ?"

It worked, Ai was as sensible as him to supplications. With a gentle smile he saw him slide off the pool's edge and land in the water beside him. A trembling sigh escaped his lips and a look of pure relief illuminated his face. The frown disappeared as he rubbed his cold limbs in the tepid water. Finally he stared back at Makoto and all annoyance deserted his eyes.

"I'm sorry for reacting this way. I'm just...I'm a bit tired and susceptible tonight."

Well at least things calmed down quickly. Ai was surprisingly lunatic these last days. For Makoto who thought he was only and always cheerful, caring and cutely weird, it was a bit delicate. Now he had to be confronted to an easily bothered Ai and it was so unusual that it totally destabilized him. He had to handle him delicately. Not to rush him. Not to bother him with questions.

It was his last chance to have a good night with him, to share more laugh and complicity with him. He wanted to enjoy this. He wanted to forget what happened before and just concentrate on the present. Yes, he should do this instead of selfishly focusing on his feelings and annoying Ai with them. He should just enjoy his presence a few inches away from him, his quiet breathing and his timid smile. He didn't need to spoil the evening with his damned emotions. No. He loved Ai so he would give him the pleasure to spend a good night with a good friend without any more awkwardness. He wouldn't ask him why he avoided him, why he was so sensible to everything he said and why he was suddenly so shy around him, even more than the day when they first met.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you yesterday..."

If Ai hadn't grabbed his shoulder, he would have thought he had imagined this whisper. Taken aback, he faced Ai while this one was fleeing his gaze instead.

"Was it something I did ?" Makoto quietly asked, curious even if he promised himself to not bother him with questions. But here Ai initiated the conversation so it was okay. He guessed.

"No, no..." Nitori sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong...Quite the contrary in fact."

"What ?"

Where was Ai going with this ? He didn't like the way his jaw trembled with anxiety. He didn't like the frequent and nervous sighs he released. And he didn't like the way his hand painfully clawed his shoulder, like if he was afraid Makoto would leave. Ai was going to confess something, he felt it. And he was obviously afraid of his reaction. He didn't like this.

"You are such a good friend Makoto. I was so comfortable around you and you were never freaked out by my odd habits...I really, really wanted it to stay like this but...This night when I confided to you and you hugged me, I...It was too much. I realized I couldn't take this anymore. I can't keep this for myself any longer. I avoided you because I didn't know how to tell you this and I needed time to think about the situation..."

Finally he raised his eyes toward him and Makoto choked on his breath when he discovered the tears in those big blue eyes.

He wanted to hug him again, like every time he saw him upset. But his speech was bothering him too much, filling his head with confused questions. What was Ai ranting about ? What did he have to tell him that made him panic this much ?

"I'm so sorry Makoto. I wanted us to remain friends but...I can't. So I'm finally going to be honest with you, even if this means that we won't be able to be friends anymore."

...Was...Was Ai rejecting him ? Was he trying to break off all ties between them ? But...Why ?! He just said he was being such a good friend! Did he regret the intimate things he had confided to him ? Had he realized he made a mistake and was not that comfortable around Makoto as he thought he was ? Did it bother him now that Makoto knew such secret things about him ? All of this didn't make any sense !

He didn't like the turn this conversation was taking. He didn't like even idea of Ai pushing him away. No, no he wanted to remain friends. He was ready to sacrifice his own feelings for the good of their friendship if it meant they still could hang out together. Why was Ai doing this ? He didn't have any valid reason !

Did he...Did he know ? About his feelings ? About his romantic feelings ? Had someone told him ? Were they that obvious ? It was the only reason that could justify this sudden decision ! Ai knew something and he was disgusted or embarrassed because of it. Ai knew something about Makoto's crush. And he was getting rejected even before he had confessed. Ai anticipated everything and was cutting off all ties here and now. Makoto was falling to pieces inside and wasn't able to produce a sound or make a move. He could only assist to his rejection, unable to do anything about it.

"Makoto I...I'm sorry but I..."

...That was it. That was okay. He understood. He was resigned. Ai could reject him, he had all the rights to do so and he couldn't blame him for it. That's why he told himself to stay still. It was okay, he could smile to Ai, he could make all this easier for everyone. Ai would put a term to their friendship and he would accept it without a protest. He would act with dignity and just return to his room. He will restrain himself from crying even if he already could feel the tears burning his eyes.

It would be better this way. He will be able to move on and forget his crush once he knows that he didn't have any chance. It will spare him from years of friendship with painful hidden desire and awkward situations. It was for the best. Really.

He was ready to say something, anything to reassure Ai and tell him it was okay.

He couldn't. Something was on his lips. Something tender and warm. And incredibly, terribly, surprisingly sweet. Ai's lips were on his.

And a second later they weren't anymore. Ai backed up. Makoto, petrified, could only return his shocked gaze. He did...Was it...What just happened...Was it a dream? Finally breaking his petrified state, he made a move toward Ai. But his eyes widened with horror and he messily dived in the water, disappearing from his sight. Soon he returned to the surface, a few meters away from him, climbing up the ladder and fleeing from the place without looking back.

Makoto snapped out of his shock. And chuckled uncontrollably, relief and happiness flooding his mind.

"Jeez I'm so stupid." He sighed, a wide grin plastered on his face, a single tear of joy sliding down his cheek.

And he was so lucky too. Damn too lucky.

oOo

"What did I do, what did I do, what did I do ?!"

He slammed the door behind him and slid to the floor. Chest rising painfully with heavy breaths. His mouth full of salty tears. A hiccup shook his whole body and the loud sob he had kept inside the whole time he was running back to the room finally came out. He was crying without any control on his emotions.

He had kissed Makoto. On an impulse. Because he was babbling nonsense and didn't know what to say anymore. So he thought it was a good idea to express his feelings. Physically. What an idiot. What a freaking idiot.

The look on his face when he backed up...He couldn't describe if it was due to surprise, panic or...disgust. He kissed him and he ran away just after, not giving Makoto the time to make up his mind and react. Not giving him the time to answer to his feelings or reject them. And now he was sitting in a dark room without any idea of what kind of reaction Makoto would have when they will meet again. He could only pray and hope he won't be too mad. He didn't dare to hope for reciprocated feelings. If Makoto was crushing on him too, he would surely have responded by now. Right ? Right ?!

He didn't know what to think anymore...He managed to confess but in the end he ran away, like every time. And as he looked around him he realized he had taken refuge in their room. The room he and Makoto shared. In order to flee from him he rejoined the place where he was sure to find him. How ironic...It made him cry even more.

After what seemed to be hours, his sobs finally calmed down. It was useless to drown in despair. What was done was done. He should just come back to Rin's room, sleep on it and use tomorrow morning to conclude this whole disaster. He will talk to Makoto and ask him to honestly answer to his feelings. If the sudden urge of running away didn't attack him anew. He wanted to believe it wouldn't be this bad...But he preferred not to hold any illusions. What were the chances Makoto would return his love ?

With a resigned sigh, he stood up. He was still wearing his wet swimsuit and it was terribly uncomfortable. Still hiccupping a bit, he approached his bag and grabbed a random boxer and shirt, putting them on quickly. He needed to go back to Rin's room. He didn't want to meet Makoto again, not tonight at least.

Footsteps resounded in the corridor. And came closer, dangerously closer. He immediately turned toward the door, wiping his tears on his sleeve.

"Ai ? Are you here ?"

For a minute he thought his heart had frozen in his chest. He didn't answer, of course. Anyway, he felt totally incapable to mouth anything.

"I guess not...Damn..."

Makoto was going to enter. There was a big chance he was going to come in. And then he would find him and confront him and...Ai couldn't handle this right now. So he did the only thing to save himself. He rushed to his bed, laid on it,facing the window back to the door, and messily threw the blanket over his body. The door opened. The blanket wasn't covering him well, his heart was pounding like crazy by now - how could a heart change its pace this quick ? - but he didn't have time to fix anything. So he played the dead, closing his eyes and trying to slow down his breath so it won't betray him.

Footsteps were near.

"So you're here after all..."

He heard a deep sigh of relief or exhaustion. He couldn't decipher.

"I guess it's too late now..."

Too late for what ? He was dying to ask. But he couldn't. He could only fake slumber and wish Makoto wouldn't notice his act. He could smell his scent from here. A scent of chlorine, wood and sun...

The blanket moved and he had to use all his self-control to not yelp in surprise. But Makoto didn't realize he was awake. At least if he did, he didn't say anything. Instead he neatly tucked his body under the cover. He must have sat on the bed because he felt the mattress sink behind him. He was here, right behind his back.

"You're really going to catch a cold like this..." He kindly grounded him.

Soon another blanket was laid down on his body.

"Goodnight Ai. We'll fix this tomorrow..."

Something brushed his cheek. Then his scalp. He wasn't sure what it was. But it was incredibly gentle.

When he heard Makoto climbing on his own bed he finally opened his eyelids.

Wondering what was that, what does this mean and if it should give him hope for tomorrow.


	15. Day Fifteen : Parting

Before he folded and put his blanket in his bag, Ai brought it to his nose. It was dim but it was still here. Makoto's scent.

With only a hint of shame he inhaled it, nuzzling the fluffy cover to impregnate his memory with the fragrance. After all it would be a while before he'd be able to smell it again. It was over. The camp was reaching its end and the two teams would part. They won't share a room anymore, Makoto's odour won't linger on his things and he won't enjoy it any longer now. So he savoured it as long as he could. It was so good; reminding him of all the time Makoto dragged him in a hug. He wished the blanket could keep this scent forever.

Reasoning himself, he finally packed it in his luggage. Finally, all of his things were gathered, ready to be thrown in the bus. He should take them in the halls now. He should leave this room once and for all, before he could meet Makoto's indecipherable gaze again.

When they both woke up this morning and lifted their eyes on each other, a long pregnant silence had followed. Nitori had so much to say and Makoto seemed to have so many questions in his eyes... but they merely stared at each other for what seemed half an hour for Ai. And when the brunette finally opened his mouth, the younger immediately jumped on his feet and made a beeline to the bathroom. Without a word. Not a hello, nothing. Nitori was mute with terror and anxiety. And while the warm stream of water washed his sleepiness away, he noticed how his hands were shaking. It took him ten more minutes to chase this inconvenience and come out of the bathroom in an almost normal state.

And then it had been Makoto's turn to rush to the shower and leave him alone. He wasn't angry at him. It was better than what he'd expected. When he ran back to the dorm last night he was sure Makoto would chase after him and yell at him for what he did. He didn't, much to Ai's surprise. But even when he gently tucked him under the cover last night, he had doubts. Maybe it was the shock. Maybe Makoto was a time bomb that would explode later, when he would least expect it. For now he was too confused to react but later, when he would finally realize how bad was the situation, he would surely ask for an explanation. And he would surely be way less kind than usual... After all Ai kissed him without warning or asking for his consent. When he didn't even know if he really swung this way (sorry, Rin, but until Makoto says it himself, he would doubt his homosexuality). It was enough reason to hold a grudge against him. And if yesterday he still had hope, due to Makoto's shocking gentleness, now he had none. Not when all Makoto had done this morning was glare at him, eyes clouded with worry, and flee from his presence. No need for confirmation, Makoto wasn't okay with his feelings and wasn't comfortable around him anymore. He decided he could spare him from any more time together. That's why he was hurrying himself to pack his bag and leave. As soon as he zipped his last bag, he got up and managed to grab his entire luggage.

Of course Makoto chose this time to come back.

"So, Ai, now that I'm a little bit more awake we need to..."

He had talked with the determined voice of someone who was trying to boost himself. But the moment he saw Ai, bags in hands, about to leave, his resolved tone deflated.

"... We... we need... What are you doing ?"

Emerald questioning eyes sought his, but Ai had to look away. Not only because he was embarrassed by his behavior, last night's behavior and his actual behavior, but also because Makoto's was shirtless. His muscled chest exposed, still moist from the shower. Ai couldn't look at him like this, not after what happened, he didn't want to make Makoto uncomfortable. After what he confessed to him he must have thought about all the time he was half-naked in his presence and wondered if Ai had been leering at him the whole time... What an embarrassment...

"Leaving." Ai simply answered.

Makoto didn't say anything; he only stared dumbly at him.

Ai needed to leave. All hope was dead. If Makoto had shared his feelings or only had a little crush on him, he would have said it a long time ago. Logically when someone you like kisses you, you take your chance. Makoto didn't make a move, didn't respond to his bold advances. It was clear as crystal. He wasn't interested. He was only trying to find a polite way to express it. Ai appreciated the eternal kindness, even in such delicate situation, but he didn't have time for this. He knew what was coming; he didn't need to hear long and laborious explanations about why it wasn't possible.

That's why he decided to throw a last sincere smile at Makoto before taking the path to the exit. With this small gesture he hoped to reassure him and prevent him from beginning any speech. He wished it would prevent Makoto to add anything and would spare them a painful scene. He walked away, hoping the older would let him go.

"Ai ! Wait !"

He refused to, apparently. Ai swallowed his bitterness as he heard Makoto's footsteps behind his back.

"I... I wanted to say...You have to know... I... Damn, this is harder than I thought..."

The silver-haired boy wanted to laugh at this. To laugh sadly. Because if it was hard for Makoto, could he imagine how hard it was for him ?

He wanted to put a stop to this whole mess, to tell him it was okay and that he just wanted to go. But the words were stuck in his throat. With the tears and sobs. He had to grab the doorknob, turn it, leave and not look back. It was maybe cowardly of him but he knew it was the best solution to avoid a lot of drama.

His hand was ready to open the door when he felt a grip on his shoulder. He didn't jump, in contrary he froze. He wished he could shake the hand off, but he was petrified. Even when Makoto turned him around, obliging him to face him, he couldn't oppose any resistance. He could only stare back at him, all emotions caged and body stiff with apprehension.

Makoto's eyes were as mysterious as always, confusing mix of fear, determination and... and something else. Something else he didn't have the strength to analyze, because he was so tired by all of this and he just wanted to put an end to it.

"Ai about yesterday..."

Makoto would put an end to it. A painful end, but a clear one.

"... Come on, Makoto..." For a second the taller boy flinched and almost let go of him. Ai didn't take the opportunity, he was still frozen by the pressure those piercing eyes put on him. "... Man up..."

It would have made him laugh normally, seeing Makoto in such a nervous state. Except he was the one who caused this and he knew the conclusion of the story won't be funny at all.

Makoto released a deep sigh and Ai's breath stayed stranded in his throat.

"... Oh, fuck this..."

He didn't know if it was the shocking profanity coming from Makoto's polite mouth or the sudden pull on his shoulders but Ai let out a loud gasp. And Makoto's lips muffled it.

oOo

In his arms Makoto could feel Ai's body, who had remained petrified for the last minutes, going numb. But he didn't mind having to support him and press him closer to do so. He was too busy kissing the life out of him to mind.

God, it was so good it shouldn't even be legal...As cheesy as it could sound it was really like reaching heaven's gates... He could finally enjoy this feeling to its fullest without worrying about rejection or disgust. Now he knew Ai wanted this too, he was the one who made the first move, he just had to take the second step. He didn't have to bother with any more questions. Ai kissed him. He would kiss him in turn, in order to reassure him and prove him he didn't have to flee anymore. The confusion and the drama were over. They could confess without worry now. He knew it wasn't a mistake, Ai liked him too and he wanted this.

Pliant and sweet, Ai's lips were pressed against his in a needy kiss. Only filled by relief and happiness, Makoto could taste those lips without a second thought, without worrying about anything except Ai's pleasure. Because, even if it was his own terrible need that he satisfied right now, he still carefully handled Ai. Assuring his grip around his waist without crushing him, kissing him sensually without ravishing him, making sure that the soft noises coming from his mouth weren't muffled protest. But everything was perfect, so perfect... Until he had to part to take his breath.

And that's when he met Ai's wide eyes and started to doubt. Oh, no, wasn't he as smooth as he thought to be ? Did something go wrong? Was he too obsessed in his own indulgence to notice Ai's discomfort, despite all his carefulness ? Or worst... Had he kissed him badly ?!

He cleared his throat, suddenly really uneasy. He had to apologize in any case. He surely did something that displeased or shocked so he should say something...

"I'm sorry... Hum... Maybe I rushed things a little, too..."

Not giving him any chance to finish his phrase, Ai snapped out of his shocked state and pulled him down. Kissing him in return. With way more passion and less carefulness than Makoto put in his kiss. And if it surprised him in the beginning, he quickly got used to it and replied with ardour. Ai's lips were claiming his and he was more than pleased to offer them. And then things got heated in a second. When Ai bit his lip. And Makoto gasped, allowing Ai's tongue to invade his mouth. But he didn't push it away... Oh, no...

Instead he lowered his hand to the younger's hips and pulled him closer, sticking their bodies together. And Ai's hand landed on his shirtless chest. With little hesitation, they started to palpate each other's skin, to feel the curves. And soon he was brushing his fingers against every sensible place on Makoto's upper body.

Damn, for two people, who were running away from each other and blushed at any advances, they were pretty quick to get in the mood. As Makoto slid his tongue in Ai's mouth, he relished the taste. A fruity flavour, a sweet savour that invaded his mind and filled him with more greed, more need. Hmm, if he didn't calm down right now things will go a little bit faster and further than what he expected. Not that he didn't want to go further but... Well it was maybe a little rushed when they just realized they liked each other. But... Oh, jeez, the kisses were so sweet and good, and sensual, and arousing, and... He needed to stop before he couldn't control himself anymore.

But then Ai's hands wandered lower on his stomach and touched this really particular point on his hip bone and... Oh, screw this !

In one second he pushed Ai against the wall, trapping him between his arms, while his mouth left his lips to attack his neck. It was so delightful. After all of this frustration, all of this waiting, all of those worries, they could finally let their true feelings explode. And they were quite wild. When Makoto caught Ai's ear between his teeth, a wanting moan escaped the younger's throat. The older immediately groaned in response and captured those lips again, swallowing any other whimper of pleasure. He never knew he was capable of this; of carelessly letting himself drift in lust, but it was too wonderful to stop this delicious mess.

"Ai ! Makoto ! We're leaving in a few minutes! Hurry up !"

In one shout, Rin's voice made them jump away from each other, breathless and incredulous.

"Guys ?!"

Ai seemed to regain his composure and managed to answer without panting too much.

"We... We'll check the room one last time and we'll come."

A suspicious silence followed his word, but Rin finally left with a grunt. Leaving the two partners out of breath and staring at each other with disbelief and euphoria at the same time.

"So..." Aiichiro whispered with a shy smile, eyes sparkling with joy. "We... We are... It's okay if we..."

Makoto honestly didn't know what he really wanted to ask but he nodded eagerly nonetheless. All he wanted was to already return to their previous activity and spend the next hours with Ai, kissing Ai, caressing Ai, adoring Ai. But it was not possible right now and it irritated him way too much. He had to reason himself and behave for now. Their friends were waiting for them, they had to leave or everybody would suspect something. Plus they had to cool down a little. Because, as embarrassing as it was, he was quite... Hum... excited... He couldn't decently appear in front of them in this state...

"Hum... Now we probably should join them, right ?"

Ai gazed at him. Makoto returned the attention. They laughed nervously. Smiled at each other. And one second later they were lovingly pressing against each other again.

"Just one more..." Ai begged as he pecked his lips. And Makoto was so weak to his supplications...

oOo

"What were you doing ?!" Rin scowled as Nitori climbed hastily in the bus.

Ai just had the time to run towards the vehicle and throw his bags in the baggage hold. The moment he put a foot in, the driver started. Phew, it was close... He flinched under Rin's hard glare but couldn't feel remorseful, not when the reason of his lateness was so great...

"Hum, couldn't find my hoodie !" He lied to escape from his senpai's suspicious question.

"Of course... And that's why you're wearing one of Makoto's sweaters." Rin rolled his eyes before pushing a flustered Nitori to a seat. "You need to find better excuses next time you want to cover your make-out sessions."

Ai couldn't even protest, he was boiling with too much embarrassment to retort anything. His crimson face hidden in the big sleeve of Makoto's cloth, he sat down, looking through the window to avoid Rin's eyes. But right now, wrapped in this sweater, the sweet scent of his soon to be boyfriend lulling him, he couldn't care less about Rin's angry scowl.

It was still hard to believe, almost like a dream that could end up brutally. But he pinched himself several times and he wasn't sleeping. All of this was true. Makoto kissed him back. Makoto liked him back. No need to worry anymore. Rin was right, his fears were not justified and all was resolved in the best way possible. And maybe...Maybe soon they'll enjoy each other again. He wanted it. It was so great, almost like a drug. And he was already addicted.

A vibration in his pocket made him snap out of his pleasing thoughts. He opened his phone and read the text he just received.

_From: Makoto-kun_

_Miss you already. I hope it doesn't sound too __lame__. Also...Are you free this week-end? For a movie or a dinner ? Or both? I'd like both, both would be great. Okay now I'm going to stop, put this phone down before I end up embarrassing myself and pray for a positive answer. Even though I surely sound lame._

Barely restraining his nervous giggle, he quickly accepted the proposition. Gleeful, he pressed the phone against his heart. When the phone vibrated again and he squealed in echo, Rin sent him an incredulous and annoyed look. But he didn't care; it was not his fault that his senpai was unable to confess on his own and didn't have the most adorable soon-to-be-boyfriend on earth.

_From: Makoto-kun_

_Great! I hope it will be a good first date. If you consider it as a date, of course. You do right? Okay I'll shut up now, sorry. Miss you._

He could imagine his flushed face while he typed those messy yet bold words. And it made him sigh dreamily. If it was a dream, may someone keep him asleep for his whole life? Summer ended, but a new season began as well as a new story. And Ai was impatient to write the chapters for this one.

_To: Makoto-kun_

_Miss you, too. Can't wait for our date. And for the kisses._

* * *

**_Here we go. This story is over and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a big challenge for me who is the pro of non-finished-multi-chapter-story. But I did it and I'm glad I achieved this work for the Makoai fandom who need love and fluff in those times of starvation. I will surely post more Makoai later but for now I have to work on my Soumomo story and on a Akafuri OS. So be patient if you're waiting for more._**

**_Thanks to everybody, thanks for supporting me and following me, thanks for being such a sweet fandom. Special thanks to Rika-chan and Ru-chan who motivated me to start this, to my friend Katy who corrected the beginning of this story and to An-chan who corrected the end. Love you all, kisses ! ;)_**


End file.
